Naruto: Second Chances
by Kagome300
Summary: Naruto dies but fuses with the Kyuubi for a second chance at life. There is a drawback though. He is six years old. How will the future change with a Naruto who knows what will happen.
1. Default Chapter

**_Naruto -Second Chances_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything which means I don't own Naruto

**_-Prologue-_**

"Where am I?" Naruto thought out loud. "It's so black. All I remember was fighting Orochimaru and then…oh yeah. Damn it. And everything was starting to look my way. Hinata and I had gotten together, I had become a chuunin, and I managed to save Sasuke. If only I hadn't gotten angry and went looking for Orochimaru."

"**Stupid human…" A voice called out to him. "I will not die because of your stupidity."**

"Who is that?" Naruto thought. Suddenly the blackness faded and shapes appeared. Naruto recognized his surroundings. "Kyuubi."

"**Yes pathetic vessel. You failed us. I should have known a human like you wouldn't last long. I can save us but to do it I must fuse myself with you. This will save you but you will be brought back to when you were six years old. Everyone will be six as well and none of this will have happened yet. Sarutobi will be Hokage and Sasuke will be a six year old child. If I save us you will have to agree to a few rules."**

Naruto could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was being offered a second chance. Well first he should know what the rules are and know what the fusion would entail. "What kind of rules?" He asked. "Also what would this fusion do?"

"**The rules are quite simple. First, I will train you in my techniques. You will be much stronger and hard to kill if you can use my techniques. Second, you will not tell anyone that you know the future. This means you won't even tell Iruka. And third, you will listen to me when I tell you things."**

"Why can't I tell people? I could stop things from happening. I'm okay with the training because it will make me stronger but why not tell anyone." Naruto cried.

"**I thought the answer would be obvious. First, people wouldn't believe you. They already hate you and they would think you were lying and second it would cause a panic and would change the future too much." Kyuubi explained.**

"Okay fine but can I change things without telling people." Naruto asked.

"**Okay I will permit that." Kyuubi gave in. "Now to your second question. The fusion will make things different. One difference will be that it is much easier to access my chakra." Kyuubi explained but seeing the dumbstruck face of Naruto he continued. "In other words instead of having to go deep into your self to ask for my chakra you can get it without taking as much time."**

'Cool." Naruto exclaimed.

"**Well it has drawbacks. The fusion will also let our minds become closer. So instead of me being locked into my cage you will be able to talk to me easier. I will be in your mind and if you send a thought to me I will respond to you in your head." Kyuubi stated. **

"But what if you…" Naruto started.

"**I will not be able to." Kyuubi stated. "You will keep in control the entire time and I will not be able to take over your mind. There is only one more thing to this fusion. It will allow you to use abilities normal humans cannot. There are more abilities humans do not know of and can't se that I will teach you later."**

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"**Anymore questions before we do it?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Well one." Naruto admitted. "When you said I had to listen to what you say does this mean all the time and are there limits."

"**I will only interrupt and tell you to do something if you are about to do something stupid. I will not tell you to destroy anything, kill people, you know my normal stuff." Kyuubi explained. "I can also assist you in battle by giving advice. Ready to do it?"**

"Yes I agree to all your conditions." Naruto agreed.

"Good." Was all Naruto heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Naruto woke to a familiar surrounding. He looked around at his room. It looked the same. "I wonder if that was just a dream." Naruto thought out loud. He got up from bed and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough when he looked I the mirror he saw the face of his six year old self staring back. "Well at least I'm alive." He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. "I will not mess up this time."

'**No you won't.'** **Came Kyuubi's voice in his head.**

'How did you do that?' He thought.

'**Stupid human. Didn't I tell you that I was going to be able to contact you through your thoughts?'** **Kyuubi asked.**

'Oh yeah. And can you call me something other than stupid human?' Naruto thought again to the kitsune.

'**Fine. I will call you kit. But that is the best you are getting.' Kyuubi growled.**

'I guess it's better than stupid human.' Naruto thought. 'So what do I learn today?'

'**Naruto. You have one year before school starts and in this time I will teach you the basics of my techniques. You will not show these techniques to people and you will listen to what I say.'** **Kyuubi started. 'You know all the basic hand seals don't you?'**

'Of course I do.' Naruto thought and wet through all the seals.

'**Good. Well there are two more seals which no one else knows about and can't use.' Kyuubi explained. 'These seals can only be used by you. They are the demon seal and the fox seal. Both are quite hard and will take practice. As I teach you things pictures will run through your head so you can see.'**

Sure enough as Naruto listened to Kyuubi he saw the demon and the fox seals run through his head. 'I see them.' He thought.

'**Good now practice molding chakra into these seals. You won't be able to use them yet but they will come in handy when I teach you my techniques.' Kyuubi said.**

'Okay Kyuubi.' Naruto thought. 'Now remember the seals and start practicing molding chakra into them.' Naruto went on like this for another couple hours before he was exhausted.

'**Kit I think our training is done for today.' Kyuubi stated. 'Your chakra is that of when you were young. You will need to build it up again. Your stamina is amazing. You did that for longer than I expected. While watching you I noticed your training from your previous life was not carried over meaning we will have to do it all over again. And then after I deem you worthy you will learn my techniques. I suggest you go to the library and check out some books and study. As many new jutsu you learn the better.'**

'Fine." Naruto gave in and hauled himself to the library.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** This is a story I have had in the works for about a month. My last story, which unless a miracle happens, will not be finished. This is due to personal reasons. Anyway I need an editor for the story but that person must fit this criteria: good grammer skills, good knowledge of Naruto, and can take techniques in english and give them japanese names (I suck at this). Good artistic ability would also be a plus. Anyway if you would like to be my editor please email me at I would also like to thank kayemsi for giving me the idea for this story. It was inspired by the storyRanma: Second Time Around. Please review. No flames unless necessary. If so I have lots of water

PS: The chapters get longer farther into the story and Naruto is smarter because he has already lived and was about 17 when he died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto...too bad I live in reality.

****

**Chapter 1 – Training and School **

_ONE YEAR LATER _

****

Naruto woke and went to the bathroom to get ready. Today was his first day of school. Well not really his first but in this life it was. He frowned remembering the talk Kyuubi had with him the night before.

_**Flashback **_

Naruto was tired from the days training. He had to roll on the top of a lake without falling in. This exercise was to make sure he could release chakra well from all parts of his body. He had fallen in a lot but overall he had gotten it down.

**'Kit. We need to talk about school tomorrow.' Kyuubi started. 'With all your training you could easily pass with flying colors and be out of there in one year.' **

"I know I'm awesome.' Naruto thought grinning.

**'Stupid hum…I mean kit you have to fail. You have to make things as close to your past life as possible. Which means you must fail the exam 3 times and get horrible grades.' Kyuubi replied a little anger starting to be shown in his voice. He had always hated the way Naruto would boast about himself. **

'Why? I want to be a great ninja. Why should I fail on purpose?' Naruto thought.

**'Kit there are a few reasons you must fail. First, we don't want you to draw that kind of attention to yourself. If people realize how good you are they will fear you. Second, you need to keep things as close to your former life as possible or the future could be changed beyond repair. Finally, third you do want to graduate with your friends right? If you don't fail you could end up never meeting them and especially Hinata.' Kyuubi stated. **

'Fine I'll do it but I still think it is pointless.' Naruto added.

**'But think of it this way. You can sleep and read on advanced jutsu while you're in school. It'll be fun.' Kyuubi stated 'Plus you can drive Iruka crazy' **

Naruto visibly brightened at the prospect of messing with Iruka. 'Okay I'll do it.'

**'Good Kit.'**

_**End Flashback **_

'This could be a little fun.' Naruto thought as he dressed in his new outfit. Kyuubi had insisted that his old outfit was horrendous and made him buy this one. It consisted of a black tee shirt with black pants and an orange vest with a black swirl on the back. They had argued over the vest, Kyuubi wanting white, but Naruto had said that orange was his color and he wouldn't wear anything else. On his forehead he still wore his trademark goggles. As he entered the kitchen he noticed his book on the table and went to pick it up. 'I might as well bring this with me. Maybe I can read on that new fire jutsu. I wish Kyuubi would train me in his jutsus. All he has been doing is training me in the basics.' He thought as he remembered the day after he had woken up in this life.

_**Flashback **_

'So Kyuubi are you going to train me in your jutsus?' He asked through thought.

**'No kit. I am going to train you in the basics until I think you're ready.' Kyuubi answered.**

'But why I know the basics.' He argued.

**'Fine kit. Then prove it. Go out back and run up a tree.' Kyuubi stated. **

Naruto rushed outside and went up to a fairly large tree. 'Gather chakra in my feet.' He thought. When he finished he ran towards the tree and made it 6 paces up before he fell down. 'Why can't I do it?'

**'I already told you that your abilities were not carried over so in other words you need to re-learn all the basics.' Kyuubi answered. 'Now will you listen to me? If you do you will be even stronger than before.' **

'Yes.' Naruto answered dejectedly.

**'Good then go out and buy 500 pounds of weights. I then want you to strap 10 pounds onto each leg and arm. Your vest also is weighted which makes you at 50 pounds. We will move up as you get stronger.' Kyuubi commanded. **

'Damn slave driving kitsune.' Naruto thought.

**'I heard that now get going!' Kyuubi yelled. **

_**End Flashback **_

Kyuubi had made him master bringing chakra out of all parts of his body. To do this they did the tree climbing, water walking, water rolling, and a bunch of other exercises. He also wanted to increase his chakra reserves so he did exercises to do that. He built his strength with the weights which he wore 75 pounds of now and he had to do laps to build his speed. He currently ran 25 laps around Konoha every morning and 25 more laps every night. Then he was expected to read books on different jutsus and do any additional workouts he wanted. It was a rough year but he knew he had gotten a lot stronger.

Now Naruto was walking down the streets towards the academy. 'So damn kitsune can you start teaching me jutsus yet?'

**'No, you will be taught your first one when you graduate from the academy.' **

'Damn kitsune.' Naruto thought as he entered the ninja academy and sat down. He looked around and saw Iruka down in front trying to quiet people.

Finally, Iruka whistled to get everyone's attention. "Good now that we are all listening we can start class. I want you all to state your personal information such as likes, dislikes, dreams, and other information when I call your name." With that said he started with the role call. Some people were enthusiastic others just gave some brief information and passed it. Finally after almost all the class had gone he heard Iruka call out "Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto perked up when his name was called. "I like ramen and playing pranks." He started in his usual loud voice. "I dislike being lonely and my dream is to become Hokage so that I can protect people around me."

**'Nice speech.' Kyuubi laughed.**

'Whatever dumb kitsune.' Naruto though turning his attention to the last person who was being asked.

"Now that we are all acquainted with each other we will start the lesson." Iruka stated picking up the book they were to be learning from. Everyone in the class followed suit except Naruto who rested his head on the desk and started to take a nap.

The day progressed slowly. Iruka had thrown a book at him when he saw he was sleeping and so he read his book on advanced jutsus for the rest of the morning. Finally, Iruka dismissed them for lunch and Naruto went outside to eat the ramen he brought. As he was eating he noticed people were starting to make friends and join groups. 'Why couldn't I have any friends for such a long time?' He thought. That's when he noticed a girl with short blue hair watching him from behind a tree. He saw one pearly white eye gazing at him from behind the tree. 'Hinata. I wonder why she is back there.' He got up and went over to the tree and said, "Hi, I noticed you were there do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Okay." Hinata stuttered.

As the two walked over to sit at the base of a tree Naruto asked, "What did you bring for lunch? I love ramen so that's what I brought."

"I…I don't know…I didn't make it." Hinata replied in her usual shy voice.

"Really. Was it your parents who made it for you?" Naruto asked starting to become sad. "I've been alone a lot since I've never had parents for as long as I could remember. I haven't even had any friends"

"Really…well I'll…be your friend." Hinata replied.

"Okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and from what I remember your name is Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto replied. After a few minutes Naruto asked, "Hinata why do you stutter? You don't have to be nervous when you talk to me."

"I…I don't know…I just…can't help it." Hinata stuttered.

"Okay. Well maybe if we get to know each other better you won't be so nervous."

Soon lunch was over and it was time for class again. On the way back to the classroom Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "Do you want to eat with me again tomorrow?"

"Okay…Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

After school Naruto was walking home pondering the day's events. 'I made friends with Hinata. I wonder how this will affect the future.'

**'Probably not too much.' Kyuubi answered in his head. 'She seems to admire you already. She probably started to admire you after your little speech in class. Maybe this time you will get together faster though. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' **

'Do you think it would change a lot if I hang out with her? She could help me train.' Naruto asked.

**'I can't say kit. Just do what feels right to you.' Kyuubi answered. **

'So what are we doing for training today?' Naruto asked.

**'Start running kit.' Kyuubi said maliciously. 'When we get to the lake we can practice water rolling.' **

"Damn it."

* * *

AN- This story is turning out well in my opinion. Chapter size will increase as we get further into the story. I'm setting things up for the rest of the story now. I have an editor! Please review but be nice. If you send me flames I'll use my wonderful trusty partner: my bucket of water!

Dan Inverse: I swear to complete it unlessanother personal catastrophe happens. I will swear to at least 15 chapters without doubt.

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the compliment. You should read Ranma: Second Time Around. It is an amazing story and is actually, what introduced me to this site and Ranma ½. Thanks for the place to translate and I will have a lot of fun. Kyuubi's techniques are awesome. The plan is to have Hinata and Naruto be friends and then go out but there is a twist. They might make another friend who might eventually be jealous…

Anime-game freak: Hell yeah. Naruto's gonna kick ass.

wolvesmon: It was less than a week.

Dem0nsythe: Thanks for the compliment but sorry this is a Naruto/Hinata.

HikaruOfDreams: Thanks!

Search and Seek and Destroy: His knowledge yes but chakra control and all his skills weren't carried over. Therefore, it will probably take a while.

Grand Admiral Gin: No worries, I found an editor. Thanks though!

SilverNinjaHikaru: Thanks for the compliment but I'm sorry to report that Naruto/Hinata is my main pairing.

i aM taMi xPp: I think I'll have to read that now.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: Stay tuned and you'll see winks

Endermon: They sure are! Most likely about 3-4 more chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New Friend and Camping Trip **

The next few months were normal for Naruto. He and Hinata had become good friends and she was starting to stop stuttering when she talked to him. Everything else was normal. His training had increased. He now wore 85 pounds in weights. He had mastered controlling chakra out of all parts of his body and was now doing more exercises to build up his chakra reserves. Kyuubi still refused to teach him his jutsus as was usual but Naruto felt it was good to ask. He was doing horribly in school and made it look like he was frustrated.

It was lunch time at the ninja academy and Naruto and Hinata were sitting under their usual tree when Naruto spotted someone eating alone. 'Sasuke.' He thought. 'Maybe this time we can be friends. Then maybe I can change some of what happened.'

'**Who knows kit. You could change it for better or worse.' Kyuubi said. **

'How can helping someone make things worse?' Naruto thought. "Hey Hinata." He said. "There is a boy eating by himself over there and I was thinking maybe we could eat lunch with him."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. With that said they got up and walked over to the boy.

Sasuke looked over at them when they sat next to him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyuuga Hinata." He replied gesturing over to Hinata. "We saw you were eating alone and thought maybe you would like to eat lunch with someone."

"Okay." Sasuke replied. He just continued eating and gave short answers when asked a question.

All in all Naruto thought the lunch was going well. 'Maybe we can be friends.' Naruto thought as they all finished their lunches. "Sasuke would you like to eat lunch with us again tomorrow? We always eat over by that tree." He said pointing to the large shaded area under the tree.

"Okay." Sasuke answered as he walked back into class. 'Why are they being so nice to me? Do they want to be friends with me?'

After a few months the group consisting of Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke had grown very close. They all had experienced loneliness with Sasuke and Naruto not having parents and Hinata not having any friends and a family that looked down on her. They all ate lunch together everyday and spent time after school training and hanging out. Naruto and Sasuke loved to practice against each other and Hinata loved to watch and sometimes fight as well. Naruto loved how this life was going. He had friends and he got to train. Today was a special day. Today they would take a three-week break from school. In this time students were allowed to do anything they wanted. Naruto had decided to go camping for a while to train. Hinata and Sasuke had volunteered to go with him and after school today they would leave. Hinata had gotten her fathers permission with the rule she came back every couple days so he could see she was alright. "Hi Hinata. Hi Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed as he entered the classroom.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Sasuke asked. "You never shut up. It gets annoying."

"Well at least I talk, unlike you who stays quiet most of the time." Naruto argued back. 'He still ticks me off.'

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's frustration and asked, "Are you both packed and ready to go?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied. "I left a note too."

"I'm packed too. I packed everything from clothes to tons of ramen." Naruto replied grinning. "I can eat it every night."

"We are not eating ramen every night." Sasuke answered. "I'm bringing other food so we can eat something decent while we are gone."

"What's wrong with ramen you…" Naruto started but was cut off by Iruka who started class with a loud whistle.

"Time for class." He stated as everyone sat down in their seats. "Now class today is a special day. We will go on a three-week break from school after today's classes. Now today we will go outside for exercise and then review the concept of chakra."

'Shoot another boring day.' Naruto thought. 'I guess I'll just annoy Iruka today. I can set up a prank as we go outside.'

'**So what are you going to do on this little camping trip kit?" Kyuubi asked.**

'I dunno. Probably train but we can also go swimming in the lake and play games.' Naruto replied.

'**Just make sure not to show your strength kit.' Kyuubi replied. 'You're getting better. Right now you are probably a genin in skill. Maybe you can practice some of your jutsus while they sleep or maybe re-learn the Rasengan.' **

'I dunno. I don't think I'm able to learn the Rasengan yet. My control is good but the power isn't there.' Naruto thought while pretending to listen to Iruka. 'I'll work on my power on the trip.'

That afternoon Sasuke and Hinata waited with their backpacks as Naruto went to get his. He came out carrying a backpack that was bigger than he was that made Sasuke and Hinata sweat drop. "Naruto are you sure you need to bring all that." Sasuke asked.

"It contains all the essentials. Ramen, more ramen, weapons, scrolls, books, clothes, a bath tub…" Naruto went rambling off.

"Naruto-kun, do you need a bath tub. We're only camping." Hinata replied at his comment.

"Well I guess not. Then I guess I don't need my bed stand either then." Naruto said making Sasuke and Hinata sweat drop again. "Be right back."

After a few minutes he returned with his backpack a little smaller but still fairly large. 'I guess that's the best we're gonna get with him.' Sasuke thought. "Come on lets go." He said and started walking towards the forest.

When they got pretty deep into the forest they stopped to set up camp. Each one of them had a large tent which they set up in a triangle around the campsite. After that Sasuke used his Katon attack to light the fire. "So what will we have for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto screamed.

"How about miso soup and rice?" Hinata answered ignoring Naruto's screams of 'Ramen'.

"That sounds fine." Sasuke replied. "Can you make the soup? I'll handle the rice."

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto continued to scream.

"I think so." Hinata replied. "Please get out the ingredients."

Sasuke went digging in his backpack and pulled out the ingredients needed for the soup and handed them to Hinata. They prepared dinner together, both ignoring the constant screams of 'RAMEN!" After they had all finished dinner they headed out to the forest to look around and find some good places to train and some stuff to do during free time.

When the group came back from scouting the forest they sat around the campfire and started to talk about what they would do on the trip. After a while the group got tired and they went in their tents to sleep. After Naruto made sure the other two people were asleep he got up and went over to the lake.

'**So kit, what are you going to work on?' Kyuubi asked. **

'Probably right now I'll work on increasing my chakra reserves and maybe by the end of the week I will be able to use some of the attacks I've been learning.' Naruto replied. 'Do you have any good exercises for building chakra reserves?'

'**Yes.' Kyuubi replied shortly. **

Naruto spent most of the night training but was able to get a few hours sleep before he was awakened by a bucket of water being poured on his head. "Sasuke!" He shouted. "Why did you pour water on me?"

"Because you weren't getting up." Sasuke replied. "Breakfast is ready."

Naruto got dressed in a hurry so he could eat. Much to his dismay they did not make Ramen but the food was good.

"So, what will we do today?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Hinata and Naruto.

"TRAIN!" Naruto screamed. "I want to spar with you guys."

"How about we do that after lunch but before we go and swim in the lake?" Sasuke asked. Hinata and Naruto agreed and so they changed into their swimming gear and went down to the lake. There they played in the water for a while and then headed back for camp. They had ramen for lunch which Sasuke said was just to shut Naruto up. After lunch they headed to the lake to train. There was an open area big enough for one of their fights. Naruto took his stance as he faced Sasuke. 'I can't try too hard. I'll just lose on purpose.'

'**He thinks. It's a miracle' Kyuubi thought. 'But make sure to give him a workout.' **

'What is he doing?' Sasuke thought charging Naruto and aiming a kick for his face. 'He's just standing there in his own other world. Well he'll pay for that.'

Naruto saw the kick at the last minute and blocked it sending one of his own at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and make his hand seals and said, "KatonGoukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element - Grand Fireball)"

'Wow he learned that already.' Naruto thought as he dodged the fire attack.

'**Stupid kit, his father taught him thatbefore he died.' Kyuubi replied to Naruto's thought.**

'Stupid kitsune no baka.' Naruto thought as he hit Sasuke with a punch to the face. 'I should probably let myself lose soon. I'll let him end it with his fireball.' he thought as he jumped in the air to avoid the kunai coming towards him.

'Got you.' Sasuke thought powering up a low powered fireball and sending it at Naruto who was momentarily engulfed in flames before he fell to the ground. Then Sasuke walked over and said to him, "Good match." He offered his hand to Naruto.

"Nice attack, Sasuke." Naruto replied taking Sasuke's hand.

The group spent the rest of the day doing regular training and went back to the camp to eat dinner. After dinner the group sat thinking when Naruto asked, "Guys will we be friends forever?"

"I hope so." Sasuke replied.

"Me too Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed.

"I'm glad. I've always been lonely and having friends has really helped me. How about we make a promise. To always be there for each other, to never betray each other, and to always be friends." Naruto stated. Both his friends nodded and they did a pinky swear and went off to bed. 'I wonder if we will all live up to that.' Naruto thought.

'**You know that Sasuke probably won't. He wants to kill his brother too much.' Kyuubi explained. **

'I hope I can change that.' Naruto thought and drifted off to sleep.

'**Good luck kit.' **

The week went by very quickly for the group. Soon though it was time to head back. They promised each other they would do this every year. The group had grown even closer in the week that they were alone. Hinata had gone back into town a few times to show her family that she was okay but besides that they had been with just each other for the whole week. As the group entered the city they said goodbye and headed their separate directions.

'**So are you ready for some real training now?' Kyuubi asked. **

'Yes.' Naruto replied remembering how he had agreed before the trip to do whatever training Kyuubi asked.

_**Flashback**_

'**Kit you can't go on this trip.' Kyuubi growled. **

'Why not?' Naruto asked.

'**Because it won't do you any good and you need this time to train.' Kyuubi explained.**

'How about when I get back I'll do whatever training you want.' Naruto pleaded. 'Please let me go.'

'**Fine but be ready to be exhausted every night once you get back.' Kyuubi agreed.**

'Yes!'

_**End Flashback **_

'**Kit, today we will practice chakra control.' Kyuubi growled maliciously. 'I believe there is a waterfall in the forest.' **

"Damn slave driving kitsune…" Naruto cursed.

'**I heard that. Now go.' Kyuubi growled as Naruto ran off towards the waterfall.**

Yesterday's AN- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I realize I haven't put up a chapter in over a week but my computer got a virus and I've been sick, which has actually given me more time to plan ahead and write down my chapters on paper. These few beginning chapters set up a lot of what happens next. I only think there will be one or two more. Please be patient if they are a little boring. It is late and I'm about to go to bed so I will update with a version answering reviews tomorrow. C ya later!**

PS: Oh I forgot to thank my editors. I did say editors since I have two. So mistakes shouldn't get by them and spell check. But since this is my first time on the internet in about a week I just posted the chapter without sending to editors so it may be a little sloppy.

**Now for the answers to all the reviews:**

**Dan Inverse – **Of course. Naruto does change people so Hinata will be more confident.

**wolvesm0on – **I updated and now I'll try to update faster. Not too many more chapters. About one or two.

**DragoonVBK – **Thanks. If I need more help I'll contact you.

**LastZion – **I'll try and keep his power in check but he will exceed that of the others and try to hide it.

**Dragon Man 180 – **I can confidently say she won't be stuttering by the time the manga starts. To answer your other question, nope Iruka is pretty clueless. Ranma: Second Time Around is good and I can't wait for more.

**HikaruOfDreams – **I hope you like it!

**Carmie – **Thanks! I hope they meet expectations!

**Symbolic – **I-a-will

**starry096 – **Kyuubi is pretty OOC but he has been living in Naruto for years and now is sharing a body with him so I think that explains it. As for things being set well they will not be so set later, at least I hope so. I will try and read Second Chances. Thanks for telling me about the grammar too.

**Cyberwing –** I've updated. I hope you enjoy it!

**Thalian –** Thanks!

**crazy-antman –**Thanks a lot. I'll try and update frequently.

**Vermillion Wolf – **I try not to go too close to other stories.

**Shinji-Higurashi – **Thnx

**Peter Kim – **Sasuke's future will be different but I'll won't tell how yet.

**Joekool – **coughcoughyescoughcoughcough

**JohnnyG – **The beginning is actually the worst. It will get really good later on, or I hope it will.

**Search and Seek and Destroy – **I hoped it would make sense. I didn't want Naruto to be like Hokage powerful by the time he graduated so I had to restrict him somehow.

**Shadow-Sensei – **Thanks for the many compliments!

**Rain - **Pats on the back Its ok this story will be good so keep reading!

**mackan56 – **I am not Kakashi. I'll try not to be like those authors.

**mizuru-chan – **Thanks!

**Sevetenks the Ultimate F – **I'll try to update fast!

**cockroachelle – **I like that pairing too but there may be an X factor in another character coughsasukecoughcough!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Tenth Birthday**

**-Three Years Later- **

Naruto sat at his usual spot by the lake. He practiced his techniques but was still frustrated that Kyuubi hadn't taught him anything new. 'When will you teach me new techniques? Damn kitsune!'

**'I already told you that I wouldn't teach you until after school.' Kyuubi growled. 'I do have a new exercise for you to practice. I want you to practice the demon, fox, raccoon, bear, tiger, falcon, wolf, badger, otter, and horse seals with particular emphasis on the fox and demon seals. Focus on me and you can see the different seals.' **

Naruto focused and sure enough the seals all ran through his head. He practiced the seals for about and hour before he decided to get back to what he was good at, whining. 'Kyuubi, these are boring. I want to learn cool stuff. Besides I can do the seals good enough.'

**Apparently Naruto had forgotten who he had just whined to as Kyuubi growled furiously. 'You damn lazy human! Those seals are so slow that if you were fighting any decent fighter he would kick your ass before you completed any technique! I want you to practice doing the seals as fast as you can! If you can't get them to my approval your ass will be floating on the waterfall all night!' **

Naruto groaned. 'Mental note, whining doesn't work on him.' This was going to be a long night for Naruto.

It was lunch time and the group was eating their lunches under the usual tree. Naruto was tired from the night before. As expected Kyuubi was not impressed by the speed of Naruto's seals and he had spent all night, save for three hours, floating on the waterfall. It was only when he almost fell to his doom on a bunch of rocks that Kyuubi had ended his punishment. Hinata kept fidgeting though as if she was having a battle with herself on if to do something. Naruto, while still very tired, noticed this and asked, "Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"Well…next week is my tenth birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come over." Hinata answered. "My family is having a huge gathering with all my relatives and I'd really like…"

"Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted, in no mood for a long ramble. "When should I come over?"

"Right after school, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. "What about you Sasuke?"

"I'll come." Sasuke answered.

"You will, that's awesome." Hinata said giving them both a hug. "This is great. I'll have my two best friends over for my birthday." Just then the bell rang and they went inside for class.

After class Naruto was wandering around Konoha thinking to himself about the party. He knew it was customary to give a gift but he had no ideas about what to give her.

**'Human women tend to like jewelry a lot, kit.' Kyuubi stated with a hint of laughter at his vessel's problem. **

'Shut up.' Naruto replied angrily. He had to admit Kyuubi was right though. Then he noticed he didn't know where a jewelry store was. 'Damn I'll ask Iruka-sensei tomorrow.'

The next day Naruto was at school waiting for the lunch bell. Finally it rang and he saw Hinata and Sasuke come over to him. "I'm not going to be eating lunch with you guys today." He said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked a little tearfully. "Are you eating with someone else?"

"No. I need to talk with Iruka-sensei." He replied.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Sasuke replied as they walked out of class.

Naruto walked up to Iruka's desk and said, "Iruka-sensei, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Sure, what is your question?" Iruka asked.

"Well Hinata-chan invited me to her tenth birthday party and I didn't know what to get her. I figured jewelry but I don't know where a jewelry shop is." Naruto explained. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Okay. I'll take you there after school and then maybe we can go out for Ramen." Iruka laughed seeing Naruto's face brighten instantly.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. I'll see you after class." He said running outside.

After class Iruka took Naruto out and led him to the jewelry store. Naruto was looking at them and deciding which one to buy. 'Damn I won't be able to eat at Ichiraku for about five months' Naruto thought as he looked at the prices. Suddenly a beautiful necklace caught his eye. He ran over and asked to see it. The man wouldn't let him hold it but he could examine it in his hands. It was a necklace with a silver chain and a heart-shaped pendant. The pendant was silver with a small heart-shaped sapphire in the middle. "I'll take it." He said pulling out his wallet. "How much is it?"

The man just showed him the price tag. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw the cost. He could pay it but he'd have no spending money for practically the rest of his life. Suddenly Iruka came up behind him and looked at the necklace and asked, "Is this the one you want to buy?"

"Yes but I wont have spending money for the rest of my life and I'll have to catch my food until I graduate." Naruto replied getting out his frog wallet. "But Hinata-chan is worth it."

"How about we split the cost, Naruto-kun." Iruka replied.

"You mean it Iruka-sensei." Naruto screamed hugging him.

"Only if you stop choking me." Iruka answered, his face turning blue. Naruto jumped away and Iruka pulled out his wallet. After they paid the man Naruto took the necklace which was now gift wrapped and they headed towards Ichiraku.

The week flew by and soon it was time for Hinata's party. He and Sasuke both dressed nicely walked over to the gate at her house. They were welcomed in and made their way to the back of her house. There they saw the whole Hyuuga clan talking and having fun. They both walked over to where Hinata was and gave her the presents they brought. She opened Sasuke's gift first which was a beautiful blue kimono. She immediately ran up and hugged him, and then she opened Naruto's gift. She let out a sigh at the amazing gift Naruto had given her. Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks you so much both of you." She said as she put on the necklace and started pulling them towards the area where her family was. "I want you to meet my family." She said. "Even though they look down on me sometimes they are still my family."

"Okay Hinata-chan." Naruto exclaimed as he started running with her.

Sasuke just let out a little, "Hmph" and followed them.

They soon came up to a man who Naruto recognized as Hiashi Hyuuga. "Father," Hinata started. "These are my friends. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"It is nice to meet you." Hiashi replied. 'So these are the kids who have prompted the confidence boost in Hinata. Interesting. The last Uchiha and the kid who carries the Kyuubi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Naruto replied. He then saw a boy in the backyard. Unlike everyone else he was not celebrating the birthday. 'Neji…' Naruto thought as he recognized the boy. Then he turned to Hinata and said, "I'll be right back Hinata-chan." With that said he ran over to the boy and said, "Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours and why aren't you celebrating Hinata-chan's birthday?"

Neji pretended he didn't hear him, obviously hoping he would go away. After he realized Naruto wasn't going away he answered, "My name is Neji and I don't like Hinata-sama."

"Why is that Neji?" Naruto asked. 'Maybe I can get him to be less bitter towards Hinata-chan.'

**'Good luck, kit. That kid has a strong grudge against her family.' Kyuubi stated without much emotion. **

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji answered. 'Damn this kid is so annoying.'

"How about if you agree to talk to me for five minutes and answer my questions I will leave." Naruto stated. 'I'll milk these five minutes for all their worth.'

"Fine. But only five minutes." Neji answered. 'He can't ask things that are too bad.'

Naruto decided to cut straight to the chase and asked, "Why don't you like Hinata-chan?"

"Because she is from the main family and I am from the branch family." Neji answered.

"Why do you hate the main family?" Naruto asked. 'Almost there.'

'Damn he is digging too deep and I can't get out of it now.' Neji thought. "I hate them because my father was killed to protect Hyuuga-sama."

"That's a stupid reason to hate Hinata-chan." Naruto stated.

"Why is that?" Neji screamed. "You can't understand."

"I know what it is like to be lonely and have no parents." Naruto replied. "I have never had parents. I was treated as an outcast. I've never had friends before Hinata-chan and Sasuke. But even I realize it is stupid to hate someone just because of something someone related to them did. You hate Hinata-chan for something she did not cause or have any say in." He spat. "People like you disgust me."

"You can't understand…Hinata-sama…" Neji started.

Naruto had had enough. Standing up he glared at Neji and asked, "Has Hinata-chan EVER done ANYTHING to hurt you. Not her family but Hinata-chan."

Neji thought for a moment before saying, "No, but her family…

"I've had enough of you and your stupid hatred of Hinata-chan because of her family." He yelled before he got up and walked back to the party.

The rest of the party had gone well. Naruto had hoped that he had gotten to Neji. 'Maybe I did help him realize his problem.'

**'Who knows kit. It will be hard for him to change but after hearing what you said I think he will think about it a lot' Kyuubi explained. **

'I hope so.' Naruto thought.

* * *

AN - This seems to be going well. The chapters are still short and I ahve to get out of the time frame but that's ok. Next chapter we catch up with the beginning of the series. There are a few things to point out before that happens incase you skip the first couple chapters.

1. Naruto was reborn with new abilities and insigh into what will happen (he knows the future, or so he thinks)

2. Hinata and Sasuke are Naruto's friends. Hinata has gained confidence and doesn't stutter as much. Sasuke is just nicer to Naruto and maybe more than respect for Hinata...

3. Naruto has affected Neji already and while it won't make a big difference to the future I thought it was good to put in. I felt the need to emphasize the hatred (maybe for someone other than the main family too) that might play a larger part later...

4. Kyuubi has been training Naruto hard but hasn't taught any demon techniques yet. They will come soon and Naruto will kick ass.

5. I plan to add a few OCs. I'll give you a hint. There are eight of them...

I like to give spoilers to make people read as well as reward people who read the authors notes so have fun. Most of you should be able tom figure out these but not in detail. Anyway as I said this is the last filler chapter before the series starts. The length will most likely jump as well. Please no flames. I already dunked myself in water to be flame free.

ColdCypher / ninofchaos / JohnnyG / insanechildfanfic / Stonebridge / Thalian /DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA- Thank you very much!

Dragon Man 180 - You hit that one on the head. Sorry if it doesn't fit very well with the rest of the chapter but I needed to put it somewhere.

Firedude328 - My sentiments exactly except for one twist...

Black Knife - But I didn't want to stop it.

crazy-antman - I like pinky promises too and I love the way Kyuubi drives Naruto. Grins

Toki Mirage - Wow and I'm staying up late to post this.

HikaruOfDreams - Maybe...Tsunade may get a few more students too and Nartuo may get a few more bashings.

Dan Inverse - Sorry but no. The Uchiha massacre happens.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind – The teams will be different because of one character that never thinks but ends up doing the smart thing in this chapter…

Kwisatz Haderach – Chapters will get longer. I promise. If in 3 more chapters it is the same please tell me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Graduation and Explanations**

Naruto was sitting in class with his head down. He felt no need to cause trouble today. 'Today was the day I painted the faces of the Hokage. Sasuke and Hinata are supposed to come over today so I don't feel like causing trouble and missing it.' He thought. 'I wonder if I should fail purposely or if I should pass.'

'**Remember kit, you can easily defeat Mizuki and it would be beneficial to see that scroll again. There are even better techniques in there.' Kyuubi pointed out.**

'I guess I'll fail on purpose then.' Naruto thought. 'Then again do I really need that scroll? With the new jutsus I've been learning from books and what you will teach me I'll be awesome.'

'**New jutsus are always good. The more you learn the better a ninja you will be.' **

Naruto noticed a flying object coming in his direction and immediately grabbed it without lifting his head. Slowly he looked up and saw it was a book. He threw it back to Iruka but didn't put his head back on the desk.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto." Iruka said. 'How did he catch that book without lifting his head?'

"I wasn't sleeping Iruka-sensei. You were just talking about the Henge technique." Naruto replied.

"Yes I was." Iruka stated. "And now thanks to you I'm having the whole class review it."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed shooting their death glares at Naruto. Slowly they got up from their seats and made their way down.

'Ha. I'll show you Iruka-sensei.' Naruto thought. 'I'll use Oiroke no Jutsu.'

Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke both turn into perfect copies of Iruka before his name was called. He stepped forward and said, "Henge" causing him to transform into a beautiful naked woman. "Iruka-sensei" she said as Iruka went flying back with blood spurting from his nose.

Iruka recovered and yelled, "You baka. You shouldn't come up with such pervert jutsus."

* * *

The group met at their usual place outside Naruto's apartment and went into the forest. They came to the clearing they usually practiced at. "So what should we practice today?" Naruto asked.

"I think the test will be the Bunshin no Jutsu." Sasuke stated. Then he turned to Naruto and said, "It's always what you are worst at."

"Damn it. I will never perfect Bunshin no Jutsu by tomorrow." Naruto cursed. "I'll try though." He made his hand seals and cried "Bunshin no Jutsu" as a dead Naruto appeared on the ground. "I'll try again."

* * *

The next day Naruto waited in the classroom to be called to the special exam room. 'I'll fail on purpose and at least learn one jutsu in the scroll.' He thought. 'Then I'll save Iruka-sensei and he'll let me pass. It'll be per…"

He was interrupted by a call of "Uzumaki Naruto". He got up and walked into the exam room. He almost lost it and broke his cover when Mizuki smiled at him. 'Damn I hate that guy.'

"Naruto please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka stated.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied. Then he yelled "Bunshin no Jutsu." He saw a dead looking clone appear on the ground beside him and pretended to look sad as Iruka yelled "YOU FAIL!"

He started to walk to the door when Mizuki interrupted him by saying, "We should let him pass. He did his best and really did produce a clone this time."

"Mizuki, I can't let him pass. Everyone else made at least three clones. Besides that clone is useless." Iruka replied gesturing towards Naruto's dead clone.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought as he walked out pretending to be sad and headed for the swing. As he waited for Mizuki to come he heard two other people come over.

Hinata looked at Naruto. He was the only one who failed. He must feel horrible. Slowly she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Naruto-kun. Maybe you can pass if you learn the jutsu."

Naruto looked up and said, "I'm fine Hinata-chan…Sasuke. I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked away towards her family.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked with a bit of worry.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied. Sasuke just shrugged and walked away.

After a few more minutes Mizuki came up to the swing. He saw Naruto look up and said, "There is a way you can pass if you want. Just come with me." He said as he walked away. Naruto of course followed him.

* * *

Iruka was in his house thinking about his talk with the Hokage. He had been given a lecture about how Naruto grew up without parents and that he was in a lot of pain. He was waken from his thoughts by the knock on the door. He opened it to find Mizuki who looked panicked. "Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll."

"What." Iruka yelled as he ran inside to get changed. 'It is especially dangerous with him. If he opens the seal…'

* * *

The chuunin had gathered around their Hokage after they were rounded up. "What should we do Lord Hokage?" One asked. "If Naruto unseals it he will turn back into the Kyuubi."

The Hokage thought for a moment before replying, "Go find him." At his command all of the ninja disappeared. 'This is very bad. I should go consult my crystal ball.'

* * *

Naruto sat onto the ground. "It isn't the exact place Mizuki told me to go so it should take him longer to find me. Maybe by then I can learn a good jutsu." Naruto said to no one in particular. "So which one should I try, Kyuubi?"

'**Hmm I like the sound of the chakra blades technique. It seems to materialize chakra and use that chakra to form a blade that's size can be controlled. From what I see here the chakra shield is another useful technique which has a similar concept.' Kyuubi explained.**

"Great then I'll learn the theories of the chakra blades and chakra shield and perfect them on my own."

* * *

The Hokage was stunned for sure. He had just been watching Naruto on his crystal ball. He was astounded from the small bits of what was said. 'Naruto knows he has the Kyuubi inside him and actually talks to it. How can that be? I made sure no one told Naruto what he was and even if it was someone who told him then how did he learn to talk to it and why would it talk to him. None of this makes sense. I have to go now.' He stood up and with surprising speed for an old man rushed out to where he saw in the crystal ball. When he reached there he saw Naruto on the ground studying the scroll. He stepped out and said, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up surprised that the Hokage would be here. 'I wonder if it is really him.'

'**It is kit. You can trust him.'**

Naruto got up and said, "Hello old man. I guess you found me."

"I was watching you in my crystal ball and was intrigued by what you said." Sarutobi replied as he walked over and motioned for Naruto to sit. Naruto did and saw him do the same. Sarutobi cut right to the chase, "You mentioned the Kyuubi when you

were talking. How do you know of it?"

'Damn. I can't lie to the old man but will he really believe my story.' Naruto thought and then answered, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." Sarutobi replied.

"Fine but you have to swear not to tell anyone and swear not to ask me questions about it. I will only tell you what I feel is necessary. Do you agree?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. "Fine well you could say old man that this is my second life." He ignored the look of surprise on the old man's face and continued, "I was sixteen when I died. I can tell you details later if you like but the important part is that the Kyuubi saved me. He fused with me and now I can talk to him through thoughts and use his chakra just by asking. He isn't necessarily evil anymore. If you would like to talk to him I can make that happen. Well anyway I was reborn into my six year old body. He has trained me since then but no jutsus yet. I have taught myself some I knew in my other life like Kage Bunshin. I have tried to follow my former life as closely as possible with the exception of making friends with Hinata-chan and Sasuke. I didn't have any friends in my former life until I became a genin. I defeated Mizuki with Kage Bunshin which I learned from this scroll on this day after failing the exam. You can ask me some questions about my former life but there are some I won't answer. I don't want to change the future too much. So after listening do you believe me?"

"Yes I believe you. I have to admit it is hard to take it all in but I know you are telling me the truth. I would like to ask some questions and talk to Kyuubi if it won't make you lose control." Sarutobi replied.

"Okay but not here. I have to wait for Mizuki-sensei. When he shows up Iruka-sensei will as well. Mizuki-sensei will try and kill both Iruka and I and I kick his ass with Kage Bunshin!" Naruto replied. The old man nodded before disappearing. 'Well I didn't expect to be found out so easily. I guess it isn't a huge problem though. I won't tell him certain things.'

'**Stupid kit. So now I have to talk to him through you.' Kyuubi growled. 'I'll do it but this will be pain in the ass now that he knows.'**

'I know well I better get to where Mizuki told me to go. If I know Iruka he will show up just as I get there too.' Naruto thought.

* * *

Mizuki raced in the streets towards the place he and Naruto agreed to meet at. When he got there he saw Naruto was telling Iruka what happened. He immediately took out several kunai and threw them at the pair of them.

'Damn' Iruka thought as he pushed Naruto out of the way. Most of the kunai missed but one hit his leg.

"Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki ordered.

"Don't give it to him Naruto. He just wants the power." Iruka screamed.

"Naruto would you like to know secret? It is a secret only you can't hear." Mizuki smirked.

"What. Only me…" Naruto asked.

"Don't Mizuki." Iruka yelled.

"Naruto do you know why the Fourth Hokage is famous for?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course. He killed a nine tailed fox that tried to attack the village but lost his life in the battle." Naruto replied arrogantly.

"That is half true. He did lose his life but he didn't kill the fox." Mizuki stated. He then continued saying, "He sealed it in a baby. Do you know who that baby was?"

"No Mizuki!" Iruka screamed pulling out the kunai in his leg.

"That baby was you. He sealed the fox in you." He replied. "The villagers hate you because you are the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village and killed Iruka's parents."

"It can't be true." Naruto whispered.

"Now give me the scroll Naruto. You have no use for it." Mizuki ordered.

"NO! NO! NO!" Naruto yelled making his chakra flare up. He then ran away from Mizuki in the direction of the village.

"Hmm. It seems he is going to avenge against the villagers. I'll kill him to get the scroll." Mizuki said to Iruka before running off.

"Not if I stop you first." Iruka yelled as he ran off too.

* * *

Naruto hid behind a tree and saw Mizuki who was in Henge as Iruka tell the real Iruka who was in Henge as Naruto to give him the scroll. He almost laughed when Iruka hit Mizuki and Mizuki asked why. Then he saw them transform back and knew it was his turn. He leapt out and kicked Mizuki as he charged at Iruka. "I will kill you if you touch Iruka-sensei." He growled.

"Ha I will kill you with one blow." Mizuki replied. "Let's see what you can do."

"Fine then." Naruto smirked. Then he yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and created 25 clones. "Still think you can kill me with one hit. I'll take your lack of sound as a no."

'Wow Naruto has progressed far.' Iruka thought as he watched the clones beat Mizuki to a pulp. 'He can use Kage Bunshin.'

Naruto smirked over Mizuki's bloody body. "I think I went a little too far."

"Naruto come over here." Iruka called. Naruto walked over and sat next to him. "Close your eyes."

After he felt the leaf head plate be tied to his head he asked, "Can I open them yet?"

"Yes, Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes. "Congratulations you pass."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." He yelled as he jumped forward to hug his friend and teacher.

* * *

AN - Well I hope everyone likes where the story is going. Now is when things really heat up. Will the teams be the same? Will the others attitude towards Naruto be the same? Will Kyuubi teach Naruto any techniques? Will I ever not be pathetic? All will be answered in the near future. Thanks everyone and please no flames!

HikaruOf Dreams - Thnx!

Hiruto - Not if they were just slight changes and not major ones.

sean's girl - My editor! I wasn't on much because it wasn't installed on my new computer. I've been on more since you wrote that though and we have talked.

blackknife - Maybe but there are nine and I know Gaara's not an OC

Kazanoe - The OC's wont be bad. Give them a chance!

Search and Seek and Destroy - Nine of them. All from different villages.

Shadow-sensei - Appears i cloud of white smoke I will answer all your questons with one word : maybe

LastZion - Maybe butt hat doesn't explain 9 of them!

Arnoldstrife - Thanks a lot!

Kyrtythren - Just wait and be patient.

Jenniyah - Things will definately change. I promise you that it will be different.

Dragon Man 180 - As per your request this chapter. j/k I was plannign the mizuki beating the whole time. One of my favorites too.

ninofchaos - They will get longer. I think this one was a littlem longer than the last.

madnarutofan - Promises will turn into results. As for the love I like to keep people guessing so please keep reading to find out lol!

DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA - Well duh. j/k here it is. A little late but the next will be quicker.

joekool - no coughweezecoughproblemcoughcoughcoughweeze! I misunderstood when I saw Hina/Naru/SAKU. I saw Sa and immediately though Sasuke so I said yes (it was also late at night). There will be one but with someone else. I'll give you a hint it will be Naruto/Hinata/Someone who acts cold and has the sharingan

Dragon Noir - Evil Grin I look forward to that soon. It might be a little while fro the jealosy and the Naru/Hina but it wil come. The teams will be different but not too bad. The teams trade two very similar people (though they wont admit it).

Toki Mirage - Thanks I think so too!

Joel - I will continue it!

JohnnyG - Getting bigger. This "too small" theme seems to have come up a lot and then i see fics with 700 words per chappy and think, "and they complain about mine."

Jays Arravan - I hope it continues to be "quite nice" As for the fusion part there wasn't really supposed to be anything before the fusion. Some people complain about it beingtoo slow, others too fast. It's impossible to please everyone. Sakura could or could not be a friend.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Konohamaru and Teams **

Naruto walked into the office of the Hokage. He would get his picture taken directly after this. He turned to the Hokage and said, "Hello old man. So should we make pointless conversation or cut straight to the chase."

Sarutobi smirked slightly, "As loud and upfront as ever, Naruto-kun. Well as you know I wish to know more about your former life and the Kyuubi."

"I won't bother giving useless information so just ask me questions. If it is one I won't answer I will say so." Naruto replied giving the Sarutobi a glare that made him not want to challenge this.

"Fine I agree. I'll start with the obvious, how did you die?" Sarutobi asked.

"I was killed in battle by Orochimaru." Naruto answered. Sarutobi gasped and Naruto continued, "I was on a mission dealing with him. I have also met Tsunade and Jiraiya or as I call him Ero-sennin."

'So he has met all three legendary Sannin. Very interesting.' Sarutobi thought, chuckling slightly at Jiraiya's very fitting nickname. He then proceeded and asked, "How did you meet the three of them?"

"Orochimaru came to Konoha for Sasuke, Ero-sennin is my sensei, and I choose not to tell you how I met Tsunade." Naruto replied. "Anything else?"

"Well I was hoping for more details but if that's all I'm getting I'd like to speak with Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Okay. I won't be able to hear what you say but I can feel his emotions and if I get an evil feeling I will take control back." Naruto's head slumped down for a second before it was raised and he said, "Hello Sarutobi. It has been a while. I suppose you asked for me to verify his story and to ask if I will give any more information than he would."

"Yes. I want to know some things he would not tell me. Things could change for the better." Sarutobi pleaded. "Please tell me."

"I am not someone who will give in to your request without getting anything in return." Kyuubi replied. At seeing the Hokage's stunned face he continued, "It isn't a bad request. In fact it is for my kit. I require you to train him and let him borrow the scrolls. He has to be strong to achieve his dream."

"Fine but you must answer all my questions." Sarutobi answered. He saw Naruto nod and asked, "So how did he meet Tsunade?"

Kyuubi looked Sarutobi in the eye and said, "You died. She was chosen to be the Fifth Hokage. After they found her it was difficult to get her to agree with them but Naruto and Jiraiya convinced her."

"I presume it was Orochimaru who killed me." Sarutobi replied. He saw Naruto nod and asked, "When did it happen?"

"During the third test of the chuunin exam. Sand and Sound attacked the village. They were put down but you died. You did manage to prevent Orochimaru from ever using his arms again. It didn't work with Orochimaru's immortality jutsu. He just switches to a new body when he loses purpose for the old one." Kyuubi explained. "He will eventually go after Uchiha Sasuke. He gave him the cursed seal during the second test as well."

"Okay. Thank you for the information. I have no more questions. I will teach Naruto as promised and let him borrow the forbidden scrolls." Sarutobi stated. "He is right. You really aren't evil anymore."

Naruto's head slumped down for another second and then came back up. Then he asked, "How did the talk with Kyuubi go? Did you manage to get additional information out of him?"

"Yes. He told me all I wanted to know but in exchange for a promise to teach you and lend you the scrolls." Sarutobi laughed. "Don't worry I don't plan on changing too many things. I will probably still die at the same time as my previous life."

Naruto walked to the door and opened it causing the boy who was trying to push the door open to fall on the ground. 'So I do get to meet Konohamaru.' Naruto thought before he winked at the Hokage and said, "Who is this idiot writhing on the ground?" 

The boy got up and yelled, "You tripped me."

'Time to play along.' Naruto thought before picking the boy up and yelling, "You fell on your own asshole."

Then a man, who Naruto recognized as Ebisu, ran into the room and yelled, "Put him down he is the Third Hokage's grandson."

"Naruto glared at him and yelled, "I don't care who this kid is." He then punched him on the head and walked out the door.

Ebisu ran up to the boy and said, "Konohamaru-sama are you okay? You need to listen to my training. Learning from me is the fastest way to become Hokage." He looked down and saw that Konohamaru had left after Naruto. The then ran through the door screaming, "Konohamaru-sama".

* * *

Naruto turned around and yelled, "Come out I know your following me."

Konohamaru came out from behind his poor disguise as part of the wall. "You really are worthy. From now on I will be your right hand man. In exchange please teach me a jutsu to defeat my grandfather." Konohamaru pleaded. "Please boss."

"Boss?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru nodded his head and yelled, Yes, boss, boss, boss…"

"Fine I will teach you Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto replied. He then started walking away and said, "All grown men are affected by it."

Konohamaru brightened and followed Naruto.

They came to the market place and Naruto tested Konohamaru's Henge abilities on a girl. He was beaten up when Konohamaru transformed wrong but they continued on to a bookstore where they looked at dirty magazines for pictures. They were again kicked out but Naruto felt they had enough and just needed practice. So they went to a clearing in the forest and Naruto stated, "Now transform into a beautiful girl. We will work on it until we get it right."

Konohamaru cried "Henge" but transformed into a fat brunette.

"No." Naruto yelled, "It must be slimmer."

* * *

Ebisu looked down on Konoha. "Where are you Konohamaru-sama?" He then leapt down and ran into the woods.

He came to a clearing and saw the two of them there. He stayed in the tree and listened to their conversation. Konohamaru told Naruto that he was tried of being recognized as the Third's grandson and wanted to be his own person so he wanted the name of Hokage. Naruto stood up and stated that if he wanted to be Hokage he would have to beat him first. 'Hmm time to break this up.' He thought as he leapt down from the tree. "Konohamaru-sama please leave this trash and come with me." He pleaded trying to pull him by the cape.

'Should I end it quickly with Harem no Jutsu or fight him and use Harem no Jutsu as a last resort.' Naruto thought.

'**It is better for you to save your abilities for a worthy opponent.' Kyuubi stated. 'I'd just end it quickly with Harem no Jutsu.'**

'Fine I'll use Harem no Jutsu.' Naruto thought. He made his seal and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". 25 Naruto clones appeared next to him.

Konohamaru's eyes got wide and he yelled, "Wow he is good."

Ebisu just smirked and said, "It is quite boring. I will beat you easily."

"Just try." Naruto replied arrogantly. Then he continued by saying, "I know you are a pervert who tries not to show it. That's while I'll win. Henge." All the Naruto's turned into beautiful blonde girls in a puff of smoke who held onto Ebisu saying, "Ebisu-san".

'What is this ninja's art.' Ebisu thought before he blacked out from loss of blood.

* * *

Konohamaru and Naruto sat together on a log, while Konohamaru wept about how he couldn't beat his sensei. Finally Konohamaru yelled, "If you plan to become Hokage then you and I are now rivals."

Naruto smirked and said, "Someday I will compete for the name of Hokage with you." With that he walked away.

* * *

Naruto sat at his apartment with his legs propped up on the couch and a scroll in his hands. 'So the chakra blade and chakra shield require amazing chakra control. To use the chakra shield one must bring chakra from all the tenketsu points on his body. Then with amazing control create a barrier that surrounds the body like a bubble. To form the chakra blade, on the other hand, one must channel chakra into the hand and with awesome control form a blade of chakra while still maintaining power. They both sound like amazing techniques. Speaking of techniques, Kyuubi, you promised to teach me one after I graduated so please teach me now.' Naruto thought.

'**I did promise that and I will live up to it. I will teach you the technique "demon eyes". It is a very powerful technique which has many amazing abilities. First it allows you to see 270 degrees around your body. This means that you can see all around your body except in a 90 degree window. Second it lengthens your range of sight. This means that you can see farther in front of you and spot enemies better. Finally and best it has the ability to block out other eye jutsus and bloodlines. In other words the byakugan and sharingan are regular eyes against you if you have the demon eyes on. There is a downside though. This jutsu uses up small amounts of your chakra the longer you keep it in effect.' Kyuubi explained.**

'So cool!" Naruto interrupted. "How does it work?'

'**If you let me finish I would have told you.' Kyuubi growled. Then he continued, 'You need to use the demon seal for this jutsu. Form the demon seal and mold your chakra into it while focusing on your eyes. This attack can only be used by those with demon blood. Now go to the lake and practice this, the chakra blade, and the chakra shield.'**

'Okay.' Naruto replied as he ran to the lake in the forest. He practiced there all night and slept 5 hours in the morning before he headed over to the academy.

* * *

The next morning Naruto walked into class with a smirk on his face. As he had thought Konohamaru had tried to ambush him. He walked over to where Hinata and Sasuke were sitting and said, "Hello Hinata-chan. Hello Sasuke." He sat down and they talked for a few minutes before Shikamaru came up to him and stated, in his usual vapid voice, "Only those who passed can be here."

Naruto looked up and pointed to his headband. "I passed see."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before walking away.

Just then Ino and Sakura came through the door panting heavily. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and Ino followed her over. Naruto got up before he was pushed out of the way. "Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily. "Can I sit next to you?"

Sasuke looked at her and said, "No."

She looked at him and asked, "Why not?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Maybe because he doesn't like you."

Sakura glared at him and yelled, "Why would he not like me?" At that moment Shikamaru bumped into Naruto sending him forward where he landed on top of Sakura with their lips on top of each others.

Naruto got up quickly and yelled, "Disgusting". He saw Sakura get up and he said, "It wasn't my fault I was bumped and fell on top of you."

She glared at him and yelled, "How dare a loser like you steal my first kiss." She commenced to beat him up and when class started a beaten Naruto sat next to Hinata and Sasuke.

Iruka whistled to get attention and said, "Congratulations you are now all genins. This means you are now independent ninjas. You will each be paired into three person teams by ability. I have pre-prepared lists of the different teams."

When he got to team seven he said, "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto lifted his head off the desk and looked down at him. Then he said, "Uchiha Sasuke". He started to say, "Har…" but suddenly stopped for a second. Then he looked down and said, "Change that to Yamanaka Ino." After a few seconds he said, "For team eight Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Finally he got to team ten and said, "Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." After he finished he said, "Class dismissed now wait for your teachers." His head slumped again for a second before it lifted again.

Ino smirked, 'Perfect my jutsu worked. I changed Sakura and me around. Now I can be with Sasuke.'

Naruto sat wondering what had happened. He had seen Iruka's head drop down but couldn't figure out what it was.

'**It was Ino.' Kyuubi explained. 'She used her special jutsu to take possession of him and change the teams.'**

'Well that explains it. Damn and now I have to wait 2 hours for Kakashi-sensei to get here.'

* * *

**AN** - I'm sorry if this chappy seems kind of rushed but it is. Finals is this coming week and I felt it would be best to post now. Otherwise it would have been two weeks since chapter 4 and people would get impatient. As for this chapter I like idea of having Naruto be trained by Sarutobi but I probably won't go into deep detail of his training. As for the teams I generally hate Sakura's attitude toward Naruto so my fic isn't "friendly towards her". I tend to like Ino better and think that when she isn't obsessed and mad she can be nice. I also thought that if the teams had been announed differently then Ino would have used her jutsu to get on Sasuke's team.

Toki Mirage - Is this soon enough?

wolvesm0on - Wait till later. he'll realy kick ass then.

Dragon Man 180 - Trust me chakra blade and chakra shield become two of Naruto's signature moves. I like the idea of experimenting with the combination of one of them and Kage Bunshin too. Well Sarutobi knows and we'll just ave to see how it goes with the story later. As for the cool shrug off, curses. Why didn't I think of that...

Arnoldstrife - Of course he's cool. He's ancient and could still almost kick Orochimaru's ass. As for the other...KYUUBI ROCKS!

shina-lim - Chappy 6 comes when finals end

madnarutofanunsignedin - I love being secretive. I'm not very good at it but I try

JohnnyG - I don't read them either. As for the thirds reaction to knowing the future, I will love playing with that.

Kaba-chan - I hope the time in this one is satisfactory for you!

mrasdfghj - I don't particularly like Sakura and maybe later they could all be firends...or not...

insanechildfanfic - Thnx!

Kazanoe - GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD

Shadow-Sensei - I love the word maye when I use it and hate it when others use it. Dances I have a loyal fan! YAY! I'll try not to use maybe too much...maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe LOL!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Survival Test and Old Enemies**

As thought by Naruto, Kakashi was extremely late. The group had waited 2 hours and he still had not shown up. Naruto got up and put a chalkboard eraser in the crack of the door and said, "It's his fault he is late."

Sasuke looked up and said, "He won't fall for that. He is a jounin. Your prank won't work." After a few minutes Kakashi stuck his head through the door and the eraser fell on his head. Sasuke sweat dropped and said, "Baka".

Kakashi looked around the room at the 3 students. Then he put his finger under his chin and said, "My first impression of you is that I hate you." Naruto and Ino looked downcast and he continued saying, "Let's go somewhere else for introductions."

Naruto and the rest of the group followed Kakashi to the top of a building. The four of them sat down and Kakashi asked, "Please introduce yourselves. You can say your likes, dislikes, dreams, and interests."

"Sensei shouldn't you go first." Naruto asked.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no likes and no dislikes. I don't have any dreams and I have many interests."

Ino leaned over to Naruto and said, "We still only know his name." Naruto started laughing but stopped when Kakashi asked him to introduce himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. "I like ramen and nice people like Iruka-sensei and my friends. I dislike having to wait for instant ramen to cook and mean people. I have one major dream which is to become Hokage and make the villagers recognize me."

'Interesting…this is the child with the Kyuubi inside of him.' Kakashi thought. Then he pointed to Ino and asked, "What about you?"

Ino looked away from Sasuke and answered, "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like Sasuke. My dreams are to be with Sasuke and I hate Sakura."

'Great.' Kakashi thought sarcastically. 'She's more interested in boys than being a good ninja.' Then he pointed at Sasuke and asked him to go.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied in his usual dull voice. "I like my friends and I hate all the girls who chase me. I have no dreams but an ambition to kill a man and restore my clan."

'So he is from the elite Uchiha clan. This will be very interesting.' Kakashi thought as he stood up. Then he said, "Well now that we all know each other please meet outside the forest at 7 in morning tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast either or I promise you will puke." With that said he disappeared in a burst of wind and leaves.

Naruto walked over to the other two of his teammates to talk. He saw Ino ask Sasuke out and smirked when Sasuke said no. Then he broke up Ino's please by saying, "Do you think we should really skip breakfast tomorrow morning." He saw the others look up and continued, "I'm going to eat anyway. With how Kakashi-sensei is always late it will probably be at least 2 hours late."

"How do you know?" Ino screamed. "It's not good to disobey your sensei."

"Yes but it is also not good to be unprepared. Besides I get really grumpy when I skip meals." Naruto said making the other two sweat drop. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." He replied with a wave as he ran of.

* * *

That night Naruto was at the lake practicing again. He activated the demon eyes and noticed someone in the bushes. Then he yelled, "Come out I know you are there." The figure came out and Naruto noticed it was Sasuke. He ran over and said, "Hello Sasuke I'm practicing for tomorrow. Do you want to train together right now? Why were you in the bushes anyway?" Naruto faked surprise. 'Damn Sasuke. Spying on me.'

Sasuke hated to admit it but he was caught. "I was practicing and I heard someone so I decided to check it out. When I saw it was you I hid my presence and stayed in the bushes. I guess I was looking to see if you have any new techniques."

'Yeah right, nice try.' Naruto pretended to looked puzzled and asked, "Why did you need to hide to find out if I have any new techniques. I'd show you if you want. You are my team member. We have to learn to tell each other things. I won't let you copy my techniques though. Especially once you get your sharingan, which won't be long knowing you. I already have a technique that can stop the sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he heard Naruto say that. "What. A technique to stop the sharingan. That's impossible."

"No it is possible. You are lucky though that nobody else will ever use this technique against you. It is called the demon eyes. It also works against the Byakugan. How about I show you?" Naruto replied. He made the demon seal which made Sasuke's eyes go even wider and yelled, "Demon Eyes no Jutsu". Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto's eyes glowed red. "This technique also allows me to see further and 270 degrees around me. It is a very nice technique."

Sasuke had some questions he needed answered. "What was that weird seal you made and why would you make a technique specifically against my bloodline?"

"The seal is my secret and the technique isn't specifically against you. It works against all eye jutsus and bloodlines and the other enhancements are nice." Naruto answered with a smirk. "If you want though we can try to get you to activate your sharingan."

Sasuke looked at him incredulously and asked, "Why would you help me activate my bloodline and do you have other techniques you can show me?"

"You're my teammate and my friend." Naruto replied with a shrug. 'Hey kitsune should I show him the chakra blade and chakra shield or wait?' Naruto thought.

'**Wait but tell him you have other techniques. Right now help him activate the sharingan. It could be very useful on some of your missions and especially in the chuunin exam.' Kyuubi replied.**

"Sasuke I do have to tell you I have other techniques but for now I'd like to keep them to myself. You'll see when I use them in battle." Naruto stated. "Now let's get to work activating the sharingan."

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the clearing one and a half hours late. "Where have you two been?" Ino yelled. "I've waited for almost 2 hours."

"We were training." Sasuke answered.

Naruto filled in the rest saying, "We knew Kakashi-sensei would be at least 2 hours late so we didn't feel the need to come early. We did come with some time to prepare for the task though. Did you eat breakfast Ino?"

Ino scoffed and replied, "No I didn't break Kakashi-sensei's orders."

Naruto reached into the bag he brought with him and pulled out some food. "We brought extra in case you change your mind. I think Kakashi-sensei was trying to trick us into not eating." He handed her the food and continued, "We have to talk about the test. I think it may be a test to test how well we work as a team so we need a strategy should he try and turn us against each other. Now I have an idea but we would all need to work together…"

* * *

Kakashi arrived to see the group talking amongst themselves. 'Interesting if they work together they could pass. Let's see how they react in the test.' He thought as he jumped down to them and said, "I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto's and Ino's heads got big and they both yelled, "Liar" while Sasuke just looked ticked off.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Well anyway this test will be quite simple. You must take a bell from me." Kakashi pulled out two silver bells and continued, "If you don't get a bell then you get tied to a stump and watch while I eat my lunch. The timer will be set for 12:00."

"Why are there only two bells?" Ino asked.

"Because…" Kakashi paused and said, "One of you will surely fail. That person will go back to the ninja academy and re-learn everything. Also if you want to beat me then you must come at me with the intention to kill. If not you will fail." Kakashi set the timer and saw them all nod. Then he said, "Begin" and they all disappeared into the forest.

* * *

In the forest Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke all met to talk about their strategy. This test was obviously to split them up but they wouldn't fall for it. Naruto was the first to speak and said, "I sent my shadow clones. There is one clone who will continue to make them until we are ready. There are also 5 clones surrounding us to protect us. I just need to activate my technique to finish the first step." Then he made his seal and whispered, "Demon Eyes no Jutsu". Ino gasped as his eyes turned red.

Sasuke just smirked and asked, "So what is our strategy?"

* * *

Kakashi looked at the group of clones in front of him. 'Kage Bunshin…' he thought, 'So Naruto can use this Jounin level technique. He probably just sent the clones out to gauge my strength though.' Kakashi got out a kunai and prepared himself for the attack. At that moment all the Naruto's charged him. He ran forward slicing the clones with his kunai as he went. 'Too easy…'

* * *

"Okay, everyone understand the plan? Then let's go." Naruto stated. Ino ran off to her place while Naruto got his sign ready, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said as he created 16 clones. "Okay ten of you go with Sasuke. Another five go with Ino and the remaining one come with me." With that said they all took off in their separate directions.

* * *

Kakashi had destroyed all the clones when a new wave of clones came into the clearing. 'Damn it how much stamina does this guy have. Oh well I'll beat him.' He readied his kunai again and started attacking the clones. When he plunged his kunai into one of the clones it didn't disappear but instead turned into a log. 'Substitution. So this is the real one.' He was almost hit from behind with a kick from what he presumed was the real Naruto. 'Damn if I use up too much chakra now I won't be able to fight the others. He aimed a hard punch at Naruto but suddenly two Naruto's popped out of the ground and grabbed his feet. They pulled his feet into the ground and came all the way out. He noticed something different about these Naruto's though. They had red eyes. 'What is that?' He thought. He tried to do seals but his body didn't respond. He felt another presence in his mind. His hand moved to the bells without his command. He watched as he ripped them out and handed them to Naruto and said, "It worked Sasuke." He felt the presence leave his mind and he got control of his body back. He saw Naruto come up from the ground, his eyes turning back to blue. Kakashi smiled and said, "Congratulations you all pass." He saw Naruto and Ino jump in the air while Sasuke just smirked. "You came up with a brilliant strategy and you all worked together."

Naruto grinned and replied, "We knew we couldn't beat you in fighting, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned inwardly. 'Well I could.' He continued out loud, "So the only other option was to steal the bells. So I created some clones to distract you while we came up with a strategy. There were fifteen clones that attacked you and five watching our backs while we planned. We decided the best way was to take over your mind and have you give us the bells. That part was taken care of by Ino's Shintenshin no

Jutsu. The hard part was getting you still long enough to use it. So we had you fight some clones and Sasuke in Henge to distract you while I and another clone used Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu to go under ground. Then I simply surprised you, immobilized you for a short period of time, and left the rest to Ino. You didn't use a jutsu to escape because of your surprise and at Ino's quickness in using her jutsu."

"What was that technique you were using? I noticed the real you had red eyes while most of the clones had blue." Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned, "That is my secret technique that no one can re-create. It is especially effective against you Kakashi-sensei. I looked you up and discovered that the eye you keep covered is a sharingan. This technique is an anti-sharingan blocker pretty much. It works against the Byakugan and other eye jutsus as well. In other words any bloodline or jutsu dealing with the eye is a normal eye when I use this technique. It also gives me longer range of vision and allows me to see 270 degrees around me."

'So this kid knew about my sharingan from the start.' Kakashi thought.

'WHAT! Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan. That is impossible because only the Uchiha clan can have the sharingan.' Sasuke thought. "That is not possible. Only an Uchiha can have the sharingan."

"I am different." Kakashi replied. "I will not talk about it though. Now since you all passed I suggest you all go do training." With that he disappeared leaving the three happy genin to themselves.

"Hey Sasuke-kun want to go on a date?" Ino asked as she ran up and hung on his arm.

"No." He replied coldly. "I have to go practice." He walked away and into the forest, leaving Ino and Naruto.

"Me too." Naruto replied as he walked off as well.

That left Ino by herself. "Damn now I have to go train too."

* * *

Naruto was practicing his demon eyes in a clearing in the forest. He decided it was time to talk with Kyuubi about his training so he sent him a thought, 'So kitsune, what are we going to do about my training.'

'**Kit, your chakra abilities are good and you're learning many more jutsus. Right now I suggest searching out Gai for taijutsu training.' Kyuubi replied.**

Naruto started walking at Kyuubi's suggestion. 'Well I guess I know where to find him. He is probably with his team right now in their training grounds.' He sighed. Once he got near the training grounds he whispered, 'Demon Eyes no Jutsu' and continued on. He was right. The Neji, Lee, and Tenten were practicing their techniques in the training grounds. He sat there for a while until it looked like they were about to finish. He hopped down from the tree into the middle of the training grounds. When he got down he looked at Neji and said, "Hello, I haven't seen you since Hinata's party." Neji looked surprised and then started to growl.

Gai noticed this reaction and immediately said, "Hello I am Gai. What are you here for?"

"I came looking for you." Naruto replied. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I heard you were the best at taijutsu and since I am in need of training I was wondering if you could maybe train me on the side."

Gai looked hesitant to accept him as a student so Naruto went for the kill, "I'm sorry if this is bothersome. I will leave. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will teach me."

Gai's face turned from a frown to a look of pure determination. Then he replied, "It isn't a problem. I will accept you as an additional student. I can't let you go to my rival when I am the best teacher for you. I assume by your entrance that you know Neji."

Naruto smirked, "We met under pretty bad circumstances. I won't go into details. You can ask Neji if you want. Anyway I assume you are the other two students I heard about." He turned to Lee and said, "It's nice to meet you. I assume you are Rock Lee. You are supposed to be horrible at ninjutsu and genjutsu but you make up for it in exceptional taijutsu skills." Lee nodded and he turned to Tenten and said, "You must be Tenten then. I have heard you are amazing in the art of weaponry." Then he turned to Gai and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Gai was stunned. This kid obviously had done some research. He knew his team really well. "No, you have captured all of the major qualities of my amazing students." He stated. "Can we know a little more about you though?"

"Okay my name as I said is Uzumaki Naruto. My best friends are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata." He paused to glance at Neji and then continued, "I like ramen and I have a dream to become the Hokage."

"It is impossible." Neji scoffed. "Only a chosen few are good enough to be given the name Hokage. Fate can't be changed no matter how much hard work you put into something."

"God Neji, I thought we got rid of this crap last time we met." Naruto scowled. The other three was listening intently to the argument that was unfolding between the two students. "You still hold that stupid grudge against Hinata-chan and the main family don't you."

Neji glared at him. "Who cares if I do?"

Naruto glared back even more forcefully, "I care because you hurt my best friend with your grudge even though she didn't do anything."

Neji took a step forward and said, "You will never be able to understand my pain."

"How many times do I need to tell you that I can understand but I find people who are important to me to get through it." Naruto yelled.

"I carry a seal that will let a main family member kill me when they want to. You will never understand what it is like carrying a life long irreversible mark." Neji yelled back.

Naruto sighed and said, "You baka I can understand but I don't go crying about it and acting tough. I live with it. I don't think I'll get through to you so I'll stop this argument now. Gai-sensei since you will take me as your student when should I come for training?"

Gai walked over and said, "Lee and I do special training every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at 3:00. Come whenever you don't have a mission."

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Naruto replied. Then he walked back in the direction of his home.

'That is one interesting kid.' Gai thought before he turned to his students to finish their training for the day.

* * *

AN -Finals are over and school is out. This means more time for writing. YAY! Well Here is chapter 6. Mission to Wave country next chapter. The wave country mission will be split up. Would people like me to do most of it together and have it take longer or do more seperate chapters but more frequently? Changes will be made. People may die an dpeople may live. Pairings have been decided.

PS: If anyone is wondering why Ino was so willing to work with the team, it is because Sasuke wanted to do it and she follows him blindly.

Kyrtythren - I hoped no one would figure out that little slip but I couldn't think of another way to do it and have it seem logical.

naurtofreak360 - Well it's more like once a week for me.

Carmsfic - Well just keep reading and you'll find out.

insanechildfanfic - Thnx!

mrasdfghj - Thnx x2

joekool - It might. Ino and Sakura are very similar though. It might seem like nothing changes at first but later the changes become apparent.

ndruo - I had to update the lastone quickly so I didn't ave a chance to send to my proofer.

Night-Owl123 - I'll update once a week.

Kazanoe - lol

XL - Yup Ino. I like her better than Sakura.

Dragon'sSword - Would you like these chapters or 500 word chapters. I can write them shorter if people keep bugging me.

ZWngDragon - Maybe. I can't believe someone figured it out so fast.

madnarutofan - Well I hope it keeps your interest.

Kwisatz Haderach - Read my reply to Dragon'sSword!

Le1 - Sorry but it is.

Dan Inverse - He could change a lot or just a littl bit. I'll decide.

the DragonBard - Sorry if I didn't do what you wanted.

Shadow-Sensei - No cookies for you. I will eat them myself. Well Gai and Lee have appeared. So uncool, chibi-nude girl. Disappearsin apuff of white smoke.

DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA - Thanks!

draconous - I like that idea. I'll start it next chapter. I'll have his techniques at the bottom of every chapter.

Toki Mirage - Maybe not every day but how about every week?

wolvesm0on -I'll count on you to keep track.

Dragon Man 180 - Naruto doesn't need help with chakra control. Saura was smart but she was useless. Besides she hated Naruto. At least Ino didn't hate him. This way maybe Naruto can even talk to her as long as he doesn't try and come between her and Sasuke.

shina-lim - I'll update every week.

Arnoldstrife - Thanks.

JohnnyG - I'll do my best.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – New Mission**

Naruto was walking home from his practice with Gai and Lee. It was tough but he felt it was worth it in the long run. 'Damn Gai-sensei. As if I needed more weights.'

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto walked into the training grounds at 3:00 on Saturday. It was his first training session in taijutsu. He saw Lee and Gai waiting for him and said, "Hello Lee. Hello Gai-sensei."_

"_Hello Naruto-kun." Lee replied enthusiastically._

"_Hello Naruto-kun. " Gai started. "Since today is your first day of training then I need to gauge your strength. To do that I want you to fight Lee. No ninjutsu or genjutsu. Just taijutsu. I don't expect you to win since Lee is a taijutsu specialist but I need to gauge your abilities."_

"_Okay, Gai-sensei." Naruto replied. He took his fighting stance across from Lee. Then he charged and delivered a series of punches and kicks, which were all dodged by Lee. After a few minutes of sparring, Naruto was getting slightly tired. Lee hadn't even been touched by him. He only dodged Naruto's attacks. He took his stance again and charged at Lee. This time Lee delivered a kick to his chest which sent him flying. _

_Gai had enough. He gauged the Naruto was very dependent on ninjutsu and pretty bad at taijutsu. He spoke up and said, "That's enough you two." He helped Naruto up and said, "From what I gathered, you aren't very good at taijutsu which is why you came to me. You are probably very good at ninjutsu so that wasn't a fair fight at all but it was just to test your taijutsu skills. Now to train with me you must be ready to do very hard work. I think you can improve but it will take work. Are you still interested in receiving my training?"_

_Naruto answered almost instantly saying, "I will do whatever it takes to improve."_

"_Now that is the kind of youthful attitude I expected from a young one like you." Gai stated as he struck his pose. He turned serious again and said, "Now if you are to train with me you must wear weights. Now I think you should wear about…"_

_Naruto interrupted him and said, "I already wear weights. I wear 50 pounds in my vest, 20 pounds on each arm and on each leg for a total of 130 pounds."_

"_Well if you are to train with me I will increase your weights." Gai replied. "With your youthful fire you can wear much more than that. I will give you 50 pound weights for each arm and leg as well as a new vest with 100 pounds of weights."_

_Naruto was dumbstruck. He regained his composure and yelled, "But that is 300 pounds in weights. That's more than doubling my current weights. "_

"_Exactly." Gai replied. "You will get much stronger. Now we will continue with today's lesson. I will teach you the same style I have been teaching Lee. First though do 1500 punches. If you can't do it then you must run 100 laps around Konoha"_

"_Damn you Gai-sensei." Naruto cursed as he started to punch a tree._

_**End Flashback**_

'Well at least I will get much stronger with his training.' Naruto thought. 'So Kyuubi, what do I do tonight for training?'

'**I think it is time you started re-learning some of your techniques from your last life. The Shunshin no Jutsu would be a good start.** **As you know it allows your body to move at speeds that are undetectable to the human eye. It also doesn't require seals and is the perfect technique to integrate into your new taijutsu style.' Kyuubi explained. 'By using the shunshin you can move even faster and enhance the speed of your punches and kicks.'**

'Alright…' Naruto replied. 'I'll re-learn the shunshin now and integrate it with what I learn after every practice.'

* * *

After about 2 weeks of doing regular missions as well as Gai's and Kyuubi's training with the occasional session with the Hokage, Naruto arrived at the bridge at 9:00. Kakashi had told them to arrive at 7:00 that morning but he knew that Kakashi would be late. He was surprised that he was the first one to arrive. After a few minutes Ino and Sasuke arrived together but with Sasuke obviously trying to put as much space between them as possible. Naruto grinned and they exchanged greetings with each other before Kakashi arrived. He spoke up and started, "Sorry I'm late. I got…" before Naruto and Ino shut him up. He cleared his throat and said, "Well anyway, the Hokage has requested to see us saying he has a new mission. Now follow me." The group followed behind Kakashi. Sasuke and Ino were both wondering what the mission would be but Naruto already knew. He had gone to talk with the Hokage about this already. The Hokage had wondered why Naruto would ask for this mission but he had agreed. The group entered the Hokage's office together and was confronted by the Hokage at a large table with Iruka.

The Hokage greeted them as they entered and said, "Team 7…your new mission will be…to pick up groceries for a resident."

The whole team sweat dropped and Naruto yelled, "WHAT! How can you send us on this mission? Normal people could do this. I want a harder mission." With that said he turned his back to the Hokage and sat defiantly.

Kakashi sweat dropped even further. 'Great…this kid is going to get me into so much trouble.'

To everyone's surprise the Hokage laughed and said, "Fine Naruto. If you want a harder mission then I will give you a class C mission. You will be a bodyguard."

Naruto turned around, his face brightened, and exclaimed, "Really, Old man? Who will we protect a baron, a princess, someone important."

The Hokage laughed again and said, "No one like that. It will be a man named Tazuna." He turned to the guards and said, "You can let him in."

The doors opened to reveal an old man with a gray hair and a beard. The man spoke up and said, "What, these runts will be protecting me?"

Naruto stood up in faked anger and said, "How dare you call me a runt. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be Hokage one day!"

"Hahahaha" Tazuna laughed. "Like a kid like you could become Hokage."

Naruto just smirked and said, "I'll show you." With that the group made their way outside the village.

* * *

The group gathered together outside the village. Once they got out Naruto started stretching and looking around. He glanced towards the trees and squinted a bit but quickly stopped so no one would notice. He then heard Tazuna say to Kakashi, "Is that runt really a ninja. He's so short. How can person like that be a ninja?"

Naruto flared up and yelled, "SO WHAT IF I'M SHORT! I'M GONNA BE A GREAT NINJA AND MAKE YOU RECOGNIZE ME!" The group just stared at Naruto. Once they had all calmed down the group set out towards the Nation of Waves. As the group walked Kyuubi and Naruto talked in his head.

'**So kit, a little over-emotional about your appearance there.' Kyuubi snickered.**

Naruto let out an unnoticed sigh and replied, 'Well the truth is I've always been very subconscious about my height. I can't believe it wasn't until I turned 15 that I finally started growing.'

'**Your appearance and your growing will be different in this life. Remember you fused with me meaning some of my characteristics are going to come to you.'**

'What the fuck!' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi. 'Do you mean I'm going to be some freak and start growing tails and fur?'

'**No kit. Not that kind of change. I mean that you will most likely grow taller, your hair will change a little, and you will definitely grow faster. I'm warning you though you will not grow gradually. With me fused with you, you will do all your growing in about a month.'**

'What?' Naruto asked. 'I can't grow that fast.'

'**Unfortunately for you, you will kit. I say unfortunately because it might be a little painful.' Kyuubi laughed. 'Now focus on the mission. You're almost to the spot.' **

Naruto thought about what was to happen. 'So, we will be attacked first by two Hide in the Mist chuunin. This time I will fight.' He thought. Then he turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi-sensei I need to go to the bathroom. Can we wait for a minute? Once he got far enough from the group he whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Once the clones were made they all whispered, "Demon Eyes Technique". Finally to cap off his strategy all the Naruto's used Henge to hide the change in his eye color and sent 2 clones to each side of the group to watch their backs. Finally he made his way back to the group and pretended to have gone to the bathroom. As they started walking Kakashi gave him an odd look but it disappeared quickly.

Kakashi was starting to wonder about this boy. 'I don't know what he did but that kid did not just go to the bathroom.' He then noticed an out of place puddle on the ground. The looked at the team and saw Naruto narrow his eyes. 'Does that kid see it too?'

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked up and followed Naruto's gaze. He was looking at a puddle on the ground. Then it hit him why Naruto looked at it like that. There were no other puddles around. Only that one puddle. He put both hands in his pockets and fingered his weapons.

Naruto saw the head come out and knew it was time. He nodded to his right hoping Sasuke would follow his gaze. Sasuke did and nodded as he saw what Naruto was nodding at. At that moment the two hide in the mist ninjas burst out of the water and headed straight for Kakashi. Naruto took the chance to use Kage Bunshin without the ninjas noticing. He then had the clone use Henge to look like Sasuke. Sasuke ran to the bushes just as the ninjas supposedly got rid of Kakashi. The ninjas then turned their attention to Sasuke and Naruto. One charged at Sasuke while the other came up behind Naruto. The ninjas shot their chains at Naruto and Sasuke but were taken by surprise when they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The one who charged the fake Sasuke looked behind him and was hit in the face by the real Sasuke. Sasuke took his chance and yelled, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" as a giant fireball emitted from his mouth and engulfed his enemy. The ninja slumped onto the ground unconscious.

The one who hit the fake Naruto was charged by 2 Narutos. Both Narutos had a chakra blade coming from their hand. The ninja attempted to dodge Naruto's attacks but was surprised when he was stabbed from behind by another Naruto. He fell limp and hit the ground with a thump.

Ino was surprised. The counter attack had been planned perfectly. A Naruto had even come over to her and put up some weird shield around her and Tazuna. She had expected Sasuke to fight like this but not Naruto. 'When did he get so strong?'

Kakashi had jumped down from the tree and was thinking along the same lines. 'That kid pulled up the battle strategy with his partner silently and in a matter of a minute. I underestimated him. Plus what was that shield and blade he formed? I know I've seen techniques like that before, but where?'

Sasuke smirked to himself. It had gone perfectly. He had seen the real Naruto in the bushes and understood immediately what Naruto meant. Both of them had easily disposed of the ninjas. 'I wish I got to see more of those techniques he used though.'

Tazuna was dumbstruck. The kid he had thought was unreliable had taken down one of the ninjas and protected his teammates. 'I hope they can survive.'

Kakashi tied the two ninjas up to a tree and turned to the group. "These ninjas are chuunin from the Hidden Mist village. I didn't know we would encounter ninja on this mission. We aren't prepared to go on with this…" He started. But he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, we can handle this mission. Besides I understand why the old man lied to us. All you have to do to understand the answer is to look at the economy of the Nation of Waves. They are a poor country. It makes little sense that a member of that country would be able to afford the protection of chuunin and jounin level ninjas." Naruto explained. At the stunned faces of the rest of the group he continued, "I feel we are obligated to help and to do this mission to the best of our ability. It is his fault if he is killed because he choose to lie but I will do anything I can to stop that from happening."

Surprisingly Sasuke was the first to agree with Naruto. Ino also agreed though somewhat reluctantly. Kakashi had only one problem, "What do we do with these guys then?"

"Kill them." Sasuke said coldly.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke puzzled and thought, 'He is already ready to kill…and at such a young age.'

"No." Everyone looked at Naruto. "We will not kill them. We should send for Hunter ninjas to come pick them up. Until them we can leave them here and let them suffer."

'Phew well at least he doesn't want to kill people on the spot.' Kakashi thought. "I agree with Naruto. Let's leave them here and send for ANBU."

With that the group sent a message to Konoha calling for ANBU to pick up the chuunin and left off towards the Nation of Waves.

* * *

AN - Hi everybody. I'll be going on a 10 day camp so I won't be able to update until I get back. I will write on paper though and update once I return. This chapter turned out pretty well. Naruto is learning the shunshin (a technique that his father invented and only an Uzumaki can use). I'm about to leave and don't have time for reviews so I'll just say 'Thanks everyone who likes the story' and I'll answer the reviews with questions when I get back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Zabuza**

The group started to get very uneasy as they neared the Nation of Waves. Naruto knew they would face Zabuza soon and the rest of the group was worried about running into other ninjas. Naruto recalled the conversation he had with Kyuubi as they got off the boat and started walking.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was bored. Nobody talked in the boat. 'So damn kitsune, what should we do about Zabuza. I know I'm not on his level yet. I can free Kakashi-sensei and leave the rest to him or try and tackle Zabuza myself.'_

_**Kyuubi replied with a hint of anger. He always got angry when Naruto called him "damn kitsune" 'Kit, you are getting better but to put it plainly, facing Zabuza would be suicide. You could do it like in your former life or you could try and face it a different way.'**_

'_I guess I'll stick with the old way and then I'll help out Kakashi-sensei a little after we free Zabuza.' Naruto replied._

'_**Good idea kit. But make sure to use demon eyes so he can't steal your techniques. I also suggest letting Haku take Zabuza.' **_

'_Why would I do that?' Naruto asked._

'_**If the battle goes like last time you don't want Kakashi to faint and leave it to you and Sasuke. Besides you need to change Inari right?"  
**_

'_Hahaha. I guess so.'_

_**End Flashback**_

The group walked a little further before Naruto felt it. He formed his seal and whispered, "Demon Eyes". The rest of the group noticed him stop and he formed another seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". The group watched puzzled as 4 Narutos surrounded the group. Suddenly Kakashi's eye narrowed and he looked to his right.

Ino squeaked as all 5 Narutos threw a kunai into the bushes. Then she yelled, "What do you think you're doing?" She ran to the bushes and discovered a scared white rabbit with 5 kunai surrounding its body. Then she picked it up and shoved it at Naruto. "Look what you did, Naruto."

"Ino use your head." Naruto replied. "Why would there be a white rabbit in an area with no snow. That is a substitution."

Ino was shocked. First was that she missed that and second that Naruto realized that. She immediately realized the problem and she and one Naruto went to protect Tazuna. 'Was Naruto always this smart?'

Sasuke smirked. 'Perfect. I've been hoping for a good battle.'

Naruto grinned and said, "Ino, Sasuke, I can handle the defense of Tazuna. We all need to fight this battle." The group watched as 3 Narutos ran up to Tazuna and shouted, "Chakra Shield Technique: Triple Naruto". The group gasped as a blue bubble of chakra surrounded Tazuna and the 3 Narutos. The real Naruto smirked as he spotted Zabuza.

In the tree Zabuza was getting angry. 'Damn this runt just put up a barrier around Tazuna. Luckily these are clones and all I have to do is defeat the real one. With that he lifted his sword and flung it at Naruto.

Kakashi saw the sword come and yelled, "Everyone get down." Sasuke and Ino both ducked while Naruto just made some seals and said, "Kawarimi no Jutsu". The sword slashed through a log and hit a tree.

Zabuza appeared on top of the sword and smirked down at Kakashi. "So nice to meet you, copy ninja Kakashi." His emotionless exterior didn't show his interior dilemma. 'Damn that kid. Kage Bunshins to form a shield. I have to destroy him, but I can't get to him without getting rid of Kakashi. Oh well, this may be fun.'

Kakashi marveled at Naruto's resourcefulness. 'He created that shield so quickly. He can't take on Zabuza though. Zabuza will attack me first to make sure that I don't interfere in his attack on Naruto. I'll use the sharingan.'

Naruto smirked as he saw the scene unfold from his hiding spot. He was in the ground. He had switched with a clone to create the illusion that he was in the battle. Kakashi brought up his head protector to reveal his sharingan and got ready for battle.

Zabuza jumped from his tree to the lake and used Kirigakure no Jutsu to blanket the area in mist. Naruto grinned. He could see Zabuza. He watched as Zabuza used Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu and Kakashi copied it. A water clone Zabuza came up and tried to slash his clone but was stopped by a kunai in his chest from the water clone Kakashi. The water clone turned back into water and a Zabuza slashed Kakashi from behind. Naruto smirked slightly at the look on Zabuza's face when he saw Kakashi turn into water and feel the kunai on his neck.

'What a Mizu Bunshin? How did he…he copied it when I did it.' Zabuza smirked. "So you copied it when I hid in the mist and had the fake appear as the real you. Too bad it won't work on me."

Kakashi was stunned as Zabuza turned into water and he felt the real Zabuza swing his sword at him. Kakashi ducked and was kicked into the lake by Zabuza. Zabuza ran after him but stopped when spikes on the ground prevented him. Zabuza laughed and jumped over the spikes and into the lake. When Kakashi resurfaced he was surprised at the weight of the water. 'It shouldn't be this heavy.' At that moment Zabuza ran behind him and started doing seals. 'Oh shit.'

It was too late as Zabuza finished his seals and said, "Suirou no Jutsu". A prison of water entrapped Kakashi. "It's over. Those children can't fight me and you are trapped. All I have to do is take care of the one in the orange."

"Don't bluff." Kakashi replied. "You can't move while you hold me here."

"True but I can send a Mizu Bunshin." He replied with laughter as he formed his seal. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." A water clone formed from the water of the lake and headed towards the rest of the team. Both Naruto and Sasuke were excited about the idea of a battle. 'Perfect.' They both thought. 'Finally a chance to show my full strength.'

Sasuke charged the water clone and jumped into the air. He threw some shuriken at the clone but it blocked them with the sword. He charged in for a kick but Zabuza caught it and flung him back. Then Zabuza raced up and slammed his elbow into the chest of Sasuke. Sasuke coughed up a little blood which made Naruto angry. He formed his seal and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". It was a bluff since these clones had very little chakra but it made enough of them that he and Sasuke could pull it off.

Zabuza smirked, "I doubt you can hold that jutsu for long with your chakra. Kage Bunshin is a high level jutsu though." All the Narutos charged at Zabuza and surrounded him. Suddenly as Zabuza swung his sword all the clones flew off and disappeared except for 1. The one grabbed a Fuuma Shuriken and threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as he grabbed it. Then Sasuke unraveled it and said, "Fuuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin". He jumped into the air and threw it at the real Zabuza.

Zabuza caught it and was about to retort when the second shuriken came at him. He laughed and jumped over it and said, "You are too naïve to think you can…" He was interrupted by a sound from behind him and turned to see Naruto throw a kunai at him. Zabuza was forced to release the water prison and Kakashi escaped. Zabuza was infuriated and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto saw Kakashi coming and gave him a look to back off. Zabuza came at him and hit Naruto in the head with the shuriken as he fell. He was greeted by a poof as Naruto disappeared and he was greeted behind from a Naruto on the land. He was angry. This kid had shielded his target and he freed his instructor. It was then that he realized he had no idea where Kakashi was. He looked to his left just in time to block the kunai coming at him with his arm.

Naruto watched from the side. 'I guess I'll only help again if Kakashi-sensei needs it.'

**Kyuubi answered saying, 'Good idea kit, but make sure to watch this battle. These are some high level ninjas.'**

'I should protect our team though.' He thought as he walked to the team and ushered them over. He then did a Kage Bunshin and the 3 clones surrounded the team saying, "Chakra Shield Technique: Triple Naruto". A large shield surrounded the team as they got ready to watch the battle.

Sasuke was amazed at Naruto. 'When did he learn these? These techniques are amazing and I don't think we've scratched the surface of his power. Besides, where was he during the fight?' Sasuke voiced his confusion as he asked, "Naruto, where were you during the fight, and how did you switch with the clone?"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and replied, "I was underground." Ino and Sasuke stared at Naruto. "I used Kawarimi no Jutsu and switched with my clone that was hidden in the shadows. Then I used Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu to go underground and strike if needed. My clone took care of the rest and I didn't have to do anything. Now let's just watch the battle and we can go in if needed. With the shield Kakashi doesn't have to worry about our safety and can battle Zabuza full out."

Sasuke and Ino were both shocked but turned back to the battle.

Kakashi and Zabuza were facing each other in the middle of the lake. Zabuza started to do seals and was surprised that Kakashi was doing them at the same speed as himself, 'How? Is this the power of the sharingan? Can it see the future?' Both finished their seals at the same time and cried, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu". Two giant water dragons erupted from the lake and collided with each other. As they battled it out Zabuza charged at Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi met him with his kunai and blocked the blow. Zabuza was stunned. 'How can this be possible? We finished at the same time. Yet the sharingan is only supposed to let a ninja copy moves. Can he really see the future?'

The two leapt away from each other, not noticing the figure hidden in the trees. Zabuza formed a seal and was surprised to see Kakashi in the same position. He ran towards him as Kakashi ran the exact opposite way. They both started forming seals for an attack. Zabuza stopped as he saw a figure next to Kakashi. The figure was himself. He was brought back to the fight as Kakashi yelled, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu". A giant tsunami of water erupted from the lake and headed straight for Zabuza who was pushed back and slammed into a tree. He didn't have time to recover as several kunai struck his body.

Zabuza looked up at Kakashi and asked, "Can you see the future?"

Kakashi brought out a kunai and said, "Your future is to die." He prepared himself to throw the kunai but stopped as several needles punctured Zabuza's neck.

The group looked up to see a hunter-nin in a tree. The Narutos providing the shield for the three ninjas released it and disappeared in a poof of smoke Kakashi got down from the tree and checked Zabuza's pulse. Then he looked at the ninja and said, "From your clothes I presume you are a hinter-nin from the hidden mist village."

"Yes and I have always hoped I would be the one to kill Zabuza." The ninja, Naruto recognized as Haku, replied. "I will need his body. It contains many secrets from our village." With that Haku appeared in front of them and picked up the body. Haku made a seal and said, 'Thank you" and disappeared.

"Come on let's go to…" Kakashi started. He then stopped and fell forward. The group ran up to them and Naruto checked his pulse. Then he picked him up and said, "He just fainted let's escort Tazuna home." The Narutos with the shield released it and disappeared. Then the group walked off towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

AN - I'm sorry this took so long but family issues ahve been keeping me away. Alas I am still here and writing. Things are going as with the series for the moment but it takes a different path sometime in the future. I hope everyone likes it. My only problem was wondering if Naruto could stay underground that long but oh well. It is late right now and I can't reply to all the reviews I got but let's see here...

1. Yes I will continue.

2. Naruto will get much stronger starting this trip.

3. I don't intend for all the people who died in the series to die in my story.

4. Sasuke might get bitten or maybe not...

5. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow for all those who have been patiently waiting.

6. I intend to finish my story.

7. Thanks for the info on Shunshin.

8. Sorry you'll get more otput from now on but with the family issues things are a little hectic.

9. People may not even recognize him after the growth spurt. wink wink hint hint

10. Length is increasing. Sorry.

I hope covered the major points. If you wish to ask me a question I missed please post it again. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Tree Climbing and Jutsus**

Kakashi woke up in an unfamiliar room. A woman walked into the room and said to Kakashi, "I see you are awake. The kids will be glad. They've all been worried about you."

Almost as soon as she said it the 3 genin entered the room. Naruto ran over and said, "Hello Kakashi-sensei. How are you feeling?"

"I'll take a week to recover." Kakashi replied. Then he noticed an uncertain look on Naruto's face and asked, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at him seriously and said, "Unfortunately Zabuza is still alive."

The others gasped and Tazuna, who had just entered the room, exclaimed, "How can you be sure?"

"Think about it." Naruto replied. "How did the hunter-nin dispose of the body?"

"How should we know?" Ino asked. "He carried the body away."

Everyone gasped and Kakashi said, "So that is it. He really was rescued."

"Aren't you making too much of this." Tazuna replied. "Besides you checked he was dead."

"Think about the weapon." Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time. Naruto grinned and said, "You can go Kakashi-sensei."

"Well as Naruto-kun and I were saying, the ninja used flying needles. Since the needles have a low lethality record then it would be easy for a person experienced with the human body to fake a death." Kakashi explained.

Naruto continued saying, "I did some research when we got here and there is a small muscle on the neck which is easy to hit and can fake a death if hit precisely."

"In other words Zabuza survived." Kakashi finished. "You must have given this a lot of thought after it occurred to you here."

"I didn't realize it here." Naruto replied getting disbelieving glances from everyone else. "I realized it before Zabuza was carried away."

"Then why didn't you say something. We could have beaten them." Ino screamed at Naruto.

"I couldn't tell." Naruto replied. "I knew Kakashi was injured and tired after the battle with Zabuza and I did not feel like we would win going against a ninja stronger than Zabuza."

The group, if possible, gaped at him even more before Kakashi chuckled and said, "Very good Naruto. I agree, he was the stronger of the two and frankly you guys would have lost had you tried to fight him."

"Then what do we do Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked.

Kakashi sat up and said, "We train because we will face him again."

At that moment a boy walked into the room and said, "What is the point. You will all be killed by Gato."

Tazuna ushered him over saying, "Hello Inari. These people are the ninjas here to protect me."

Inari hugged him and said, "What is the point of them coming when they will surely be killed."

Naruto stood up indignantly. "We won't die asshole. We are ninjas and I am the hero who will save you guys."

Inari scoffed and said, "Heroes don't exist" before he left the room.

Kakashi stood up on his crutches and said, "Well anyway, please come with me you guys. We will go to the forest." As he tried to walk he fell back over. Then he said, "Maybe in a few days."

* * *

Near the place of the battlefield Haku tended to the wounds of the injured Zabuza. He brought a metal tool close to his face before his hand was caught. He looked down to see Zabuza had awoken. "Hello Zabuza-san. Nice to see you awake."

"Hello Haku." Zabuza replied as he sat up.

"You will need at least a week to rest with those injuries." Haku replied. "Had it been me I would have been up immediately but you are different."

Zabuza smiled grimly and said, "Your innocence, purity, intellect, and strength are what I like about you Haku."

Haku blushed and replied, "Will you be able to handle them again. They injured you badly."

Zabuza turned serious and he said, "With time I can learn more about and eventually defeat the Sharingan but there was another kid there who caused a lot of trouble. He was very good with chakra control. He was able to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and used those clones to create chakra shields. I feel he had a great power within him as well but I believe you can get him."

Haku blushed again and said, "Thank you for trusting me Zabuza-san." Then Haku got up and said, "Now let's get you to the hideout."

* * *

Two days later Kakashi was able to walk and lead them into the forest. Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Kakashi stopped when they reached a large group of trees. Kakashi turned to face them and said, "This is where we will be practicing. We will climb trees."

"How will climbing trees help us get stronger?" Ino asked.

"There is a catch." Kakashi admitted. "You will climb them with no hands."

"Is that possible?" Ino asked.

"Yes it is, now listen carefully." Kakashi answered. "I assume you all know about chakra so I will continue with the explanation. Now this exercise makes you put chakra into the soles of your feet. With that chakra in you feet you can stick yourself to the tree and walk up it." The group watched as Kakashi gathered chakra into his feet and hobbled towards the tree. When he reached it Kakashi walked right up the side.

'Cool.' Ino thought happily. 'With this I will be better than Sakura.'

'I will master this fast.' Sasuke thought.

'Damn it. This is too easy.' Naruto thought.

'**If you do it I will teach you two jutsus.' Kyuubi offered. 'We can train elsewhere while they do this. Ino won't be as good as Sakura for sure and Sasuke will be a little better than the other time since he trained with you and Hinata.'**

"Now gather chakra into your feet and run at the tree." Kakashi instructed. "Make sure not to overdo it and make sure to not put too little."

Sasuke gathered his chakra in his soles and ran towards the tree. He made it about a third of the way up before he marked the spot and cam e down. 'Damn this is harder than I thought.'

Ino raced towards the tree and made it about a quarter of the way up before she too fell down. 'This will take a while but I will master it and win Sasuke's recognition.'

"That was easy." Naruto called. The others all looked up and saw Naruto had made it up the tree.

"Very good, Naruto-kun." Kakashi stated. "I did expect more from an Uchiha though."

'How did that dobe do it so easily?' Sasuke wondered.

'Wow he is good but still not as good as my Sasuke.' Ino thought to herself.

Naruto jumped off the branch and onto the ground. Kakashi also got down and turned said, "Naruto, you are the best at chakra control. You can either practice this to build stamina or practice on your own. Tomorrow you will guard Tazuna at the bridge."

"I'll practice on my own." Naruto replied. Then he walked away further into the forest.

While he was walking Kyuubi talked to him and said, **'Easy for you since you've already mastered it. Now I will teach you two harder jutsus. First though, go find an open field.'**

Naruto walked until he came to a large clearing. He situated himself near the middle and thought, 'I am ready. Can you explain the jutsus?' He couldn't hold back the grin he got whenever he got to learn new jutsus.

'**Hahaha, you are as impatient as always. The two techniques are called Suiton: Mizu Jitsugen no Jutsu and Suiton: Mizu Teikiatsu no Jutsu. The first on you will learn will be water materialization. Do you know what air is composed of?'**

'No.' Naruto answered honestly.

'**Well the air is comprised of many gases. There is oxygen which we need to breathe, there is carbon dioxide which we give off, there is nitrogen, and there is water vapor. This vapor is the gas form of water. By getting hot it evaporates and becomes a gas. This first jutsu will allow you to turn that water vapor into water that can be used in battle.'**

'Cool!' Naruto exclaimed. 'Teach me now. Teach me now.'

'**Fine now be patient. When you use this jutsu you must change the heat of your chakra. You can do this with concentration. If you lower it to just the right amount the vapor will turn to water. If you make it too cold it will turn to snow or ice and if you make it too warm then it won't change.'**

'So I locate the vapor around me and change the temperature of my chakra.' Naruto said back. 'It doesn't sound too bad.'

After about an hour of practicing Naruto had found the right temperature and was practicing constantly changing to that temperature and keeping it steady. **'You are doing well kit. This is the easy of the two jutsus though. I also want you to practice speeding up the transformation of the water. Keep doing it until you can do it almost automatically and very fast.'**

'Damn. This will take a while.' Naruto complained.

'**I think you will get the hang of it by the end of today. Then I will teach you the other tomorrow.' Kyuubi instructed. 'Oh and in case you haven't noticed you have a visitor.'**

Naruto was drawn back and saw Kakashi watching him practice. He turned to the bushes and said, "Hello Kakashi-sensei. Why are you spying on me?"

Kakashi was embarrassed and quickly got out of the bushes. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I was very interested in seeing your techniques."

"That makes two of you." Naruto laughed. "Sasuke also spied on me when I was practicing my demon eyes technique. I also have my demon eyes on now so no one can copy my jutsus. As teammates I expected you would ask me before trying to copy my techniques though. I said it to Sasuke and I'll say it to you Kakashi-sensei. We are teammates so you can just ask to see my jutsus. I won't necessarily let you copy them or show you them all but I will show what I see as needed. Any particular ones you would like to see?"

Kakashi was red in embarrassment by now but said, "Well I'd like to see the chakra blade, chakra shield, and your new water jutsu."

"Okay." Naruto replied. "Just don't steal them and don't tell anyone else."

Naruto preformed each of the jutsus for Kakashi who was extremely interested. When he finished Kakashi turned to him and said, "Those are some good techniques. Who is training you?"

"A couple of people." Naruto replied. "I learn taijutsu from Gai-sensei and I learn ninjutsu and genjutsu from my other sensei."

"You are learning taijutsu from Gai. I'm surprised he took you as a student." Kakashi stated.

"I used you to get him to agree." Naruto replied sheepishly. "I said I'd go to you for training if he didn't take me on as a student."

"I see. Well if you ever really do want my training I'd be willing to help." Kakashi said as he started to walk towards the house.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't think you know what you just agreed to." Naruto smirked. 'Well I guess it is back to work.'

* * *

The next day Naruto sat on the bridge as he was instructed to do by Kakashi. 'So when do I learn the next jutsu.'

'**How about right now kit. I will teach you the jutsu on top of the water. You will learn to use the water materialization to use this technique where there is no water but for now we will use the water around.' Kyuubi explained. 'Now get down.'**

Naruto jumped down from the bridge and onto the lake. 'So how does this jutsu work?'

**Kyuubi growled and said, 'I will tell you now be patient. First I must ask you a question. Do you know what the elements are?'**

'Easy' Naruto scoffed. 'They are earth, fire, water, wood, wind, light, shadow, thunder, and ice.'

'**Good. We demons also use these elements in our jutsus. We have jutsus that only people with demon blood can learn. I will teach you the demonic jutsu for each element. The first one I will teach you is water. Suiton: Mizu Teikiatsu no Jutsu is a devastating technique. I picked it now because we are surrounded by water. It will be harder on land.'**

Naruto nodded and asked, 'Okay so how do I do this?'

'**The seals are ram, dragon, horse, dog, tiger, and demon.' Kyuubi answered. 'In this technique you use your chakra to spin water at enormous speeds. This creates a cyclone which can be fired at your opponent. Now try making the seals and concentrating on spinning the water. Then release the cyclone you create.'**

'I can do this.' Naruto thought. He made the seals and started to spin the water around him into a small cyclone. The water took shape and Naruto tried to release it but it just dropped down.

'**Kit you have to force the cyclone towards your opponent. This control will be even harder when you don't have water around you so concentrate.' Kyuubi commanded. 'The size of the cyclone was very small. As your chakra grows you can create larger ones and eventually decide which size one to use depending on the amount of chakra you use. Now keep practicing.'**

After about an hour Naruto could form the cyclones but still couldn't fire them. He made his seals again and concentrated his chakra. He forced it forward while still keeping it spinning. The cyclone, to his surprise, shot forward at incredible speed. The people working on the bridge all looked down and gasped at what they saw. Naruto had made the cyclone and shot it forward. It had gone onto the land and decimated a number of trees. They all had the same thoughts, 'Wow that kid is strong.'

'**Good job kit. You will also learn to control how far it goes eventually. Now try it again. And try and make it bigger.' Kyuubi instructed.

* * *

**

After about another hour Naruto was exhausted. He went back onto the bridge and sat down to watch what was happening. He saw a man walk up to Tazuna and tell him that he wanted to quit. Tazuna let him quit but told him he was being a coward. The man left and Tazuna ended the work for the day. Tazuna then walked over to him and brought him to the market. Naruto was astounded by what he saw. It was horrible. The place was un-orderly and everything was of low quality. They walked in a store and Naruto gaped at what he saw. There was practically no food there. They had tiny amounts of food out for people to buy. It almost made him sick thinking about people living this way. They bought the food they needed and as they were walking home Naruto felt a small tug at the back of his jacket. He turned around to find a small boy with his hands open. He reached into his pocket and found some candy. He gave it to the boy who brightened and ran off. Tazuna walked next to him and said, "People here need the bridge to survive which is why we must finish it."

Naruto nodded and said, "We will make sure it is finished." Then the two walked to the house. When they got there Naruto excused himself and he went back to the water. He worked on his technique for about an hour before he knew it was time for dinner. He went back to the house and sat down in his spot.

Dinner was a battle as Naruto and Sasuke both tried to eat more than the other and both threw up a couple times. After dinner Ino got up and walked to a picture. She looked at it and saw a corner was missing. She turned around and asked, "Why is there a corner missing in this picture? Inari was staring at it all dinner."

Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami all froze and looked down before Tsunami said, "That was my husband."

"He was called the hero around here." Tazuna stated gravely.

Inari got up and ran out the door. Tsunami hurried after him and said, "Dad I thought I warned you about not talking about him." Then she ran out the door.

"I see there is a story that we don't know." Kakashi stated. "Care to tell us?"

Tazuna looked sad and said, "It started when that man came to town. Inari's dog was stolen by a bunch of kids and one threw the dog in. Inari felt bad but he couldn't swim. Then one boy pushed Inari into the water. The dog learned to doggy paddle and swam to shore but Inari would have died if he were not saved by that man. Inari was saved and when he asked why, then man replied that he would protect the people he cared about with his hands. He and Inari did everything together and he eventually became part of the family. The town started calling him the hero when he saved part of the village by swimming across a raging river to tie a rope to the emergency dam. It worked and he was praised as the hero. That was when Gato came. He tied the man up and hit him. If that wasn't bad enough he had him publicly executed right in front of Inari. Since then Inari hasn't been himself and he and the town have lost all their courage."

An awkward silence followed the story. Naruto broke this silence by getting up quickly. He turned to the others and said, "I'm going to train. I will prove that heroes do exist." He turned away and walked out the door.

Naruto walked until he arrived at a good training spot. 'So Kyuubi what should I do?'

'**Try practicing using the two jutsus together. In this field there isn't any water so you'll have to take it from the air.' Kyuubi explained. 'Just change the chakra temperature and start the seals.'

* * *

**

It was early the next morning and Haku was gathering his plants. A bird came to him and flew over to another boy. He saw his headband and recognized him as one of the leaf ninjas protecting Zabuza. He walked over to Naruto and checked his pulse. Gently he nudged him saying, "Wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Haku above him. He sat up and said, "Hello who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for medicinal herbs." Haku replied. "It's the herbs we use to make medicine."

"Cool can I help?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded and the two picked the herbs together in silence. After a little while Haku asked, "Why are you out here this early?"

"I'm training." Naruto replied.

"I see from your forehead protector that you are a ninja." Haku stated. "Why do you work so hard?"

"I'm training to prove to someone that heroes do exist and I want to be strong so that people will recognize me." Naruto grinned. Turning more serious he said, "I also want to be as strong as I can so that I can protect those people who are important to me."

Haku sat thinking about what to say before he said, "You will become much stronger if you have people to protect." He got up and started to walk away before he stopped and said, "We will meet again and you will be even stronger." Then Haku walked off.

Sasuke walked out of the door and headed towards the forest. 'Damn it I need to practice. Ino is catching up and Naruto did it in one try.' He walked further into the forest and towards the trees. Along the way he looked into a field and saw a huge clearing that was almost totally destroyed. There were gigantic craters in the ground and the trees around the clearing were destroyed. 'What happened here?' He continued walking and when he was almost at the tree he passed a boy who had a basket of herbs in his hands. He narrowed his eyes for a minute as he thought he recognized the boy. Not caring he continued until he got to the trees. As was about to walk into the training area he saw Naruto making some hand seals. He saw water materialize from thin air and Naruto make more seals. A cyclone formed in front of him and it suddenly shot out and decimated a group of trees.

'How is that possible?' Sasuke thought, amazed. 'He can't be that strong.'

"Come out Sasuke." Naruto called into the bushes. An embarrassed Sasuke got out of the bushes and walked over to him. "That is the second time I have caught you spying on me. Are you trying to steal my techniques?"

"No." Sasuke answered quickly. "I was walking here to practice the tree climbing when I saw you. I was too curious to reveal myself."

"I don't care." Naruto replied. "You can't copy this technique no matter how hard you tried and you can't even do tree climbing. Where is the strong Sasuke I grew to know?"

Sasuke growled but didn't retort with anger. Sasuke didn't want to do it but he had no choice. Gathering his courage he asked, "Well can you help me then?"

Naruto thought about it before he said, "Yes I will help you. You must agree to one condition though."

"What condition is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You must let me train you in activating your sharingan." Naruto grinned. "I need a strong teammate."

Sasuke smirked and said, "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Later that day Naruto entered the home carrying Sasuke. Kakashi, Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and Ino were all sitting around the table and gasped when Naruto carried Sasuke's unconscious form into the house. Ino got up immediately and ran over to Sasuke. "He is okay. Just passed out." Ino stated. Then she turned to Naruto and asked, "How did he get like this?"

"We were training." Naruto answered curtly. "He just overdid it a bit."

Ino was raging. Suddenly she seemed to grow at least 5 times as big and yelled, "A BIT! HE IS UNCONSCIOUS!" Naruto shrunk under Ino's gaze but after a few minutes she calmed back down. Everyone else had sweat dropped and was staring at Ino like she was a monster.

Naruto saw his chance for escape and said, "I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed." He quickly ran out of the room before he was stopped and headed towards the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got into the steaming water. It felt awesome. 'So tomorrow's the day. I will fight Haku. But what should I do. I don't want Haku to die. He would be a great asset to the leaf if I could get it to work.'

'**You could knock him unconscious so he wouldn't interfere in the battle with Kakashi and Zabuza.' Kyuubi suggested. 'Then after he wakes up you could explain to him that Zabuza had died and convince him to come to the leaf.'**

'That sounds like a good idea.' Naruto thought. 'I guess I will try that.' Naruto got up from the bath when his hands started to wrinkle and tied a towel around his waist. He made his way to his room and got dressed in his pajamas. He was almost ready for bed when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he called. He was surprised as Ino made her way into his room. "Why did you come here Ino?"

Ino blushed and said, "Well I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was too irrational. Sasuke woke up and told me what happened."

"It's okay." Naruto replied. "Ino can I ask you a question?" When Ino nodded he continued, "Why do you like Sasuke?"

Ino blushed and said, "He is good looking and um forehead girl likes him."

"Those aren't very good reasons. I don't think you really know much about Sasuke." Naruto answered. At the angry look Ino was sending him he hastily said, "I'm not trying to get you to not like him. In fact I will tell you about Sasuke but you have to do something for me in return."

"It depends what it is." Ino answered. 'What is he up to? This is good though. I could learn more about Sasuke.'

'Perfect. Now I can do it.' Naruto thought. He grinned and said, "I would like to train with you when we get back to Konoha. In other words I want you to grow stronger and I will help train you."

Ino thought about the proposition. It wasn't bad. It was in fact a good chance for her to become better. "I accept your deal."

"Cool." Naruto smirked. "I do need strong teammates. Now if you wouldn't mind I'm going to bed."

* * *

AN - Well technically I didn't post the day I said but I haven't gone to bed yet so please cut me some slack. People may have qualms about the elements but whatever. I like this technique. It's one of my favorites. Complete devastation. Great against large amounts of people. Naruto has just struck deals with both teammates in which he'll train them to make them stronger. He also got Kakashi to offer him training. As so many of you pointed out I could have had Naruto pretend he couldn't do it but I wanted him to learn the technique and it seems unrealistic to hae him pretend he can't do basic chakra control excersises after the battle. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Great Naruto Bridge**

The next morning Naruto woke up and was greeted by bright sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. He then realized what day it was and ran to the kitchen. As he slid in he saw Tsunami washing the dishes. She turned around and said, "Hello Naruto-kun. I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Sasuke suggested that we let you sleep after your training yesterday."

Naruto growled. "Why would he do that? I need to get better and protect Tazuna." Naruto ran into his room and quickly pulled on his usual blue shirt and black pants. He then pulled on his new orange weighted vest and ran out the door. "Bye Tsunami." He ran towards the bridge before he remembered what was going to happen at the house. 'Damn it. I need to be in two places at once.' Naruto smirked, "Stupid me. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Three of the six clones created sped off towards the house while three went with Naruto. 'Time to kick some ass.'

* * *

The group at the bridge had their hands full. As soon as Kakashi had seen the carnage of the murdered people on the bridge he had alerted the other three that Zabuza was there. A mist flooded the area as they took their formation around Tazuna. A voice called out from somewhere in the mist. "Hello Kakashi. I see you still have these two runts with you. Where is the other more obnoxious runt? He would be a good match for Haku." A group of Zabuza clones surrounded the group. "These kids are pathetic. One is even shaking from fear."

Sasuke smirked and said, "I am not shaking from fear. I am shaking from excitement." Sasuke looked to Kakashi for approval and received a nod. He smirked and sliced all the clones with his kunai. They immediately turned to water before Zabuza spoke again. "I see they have improved a bit." The mist parted and the group could see Zabuza and Haku standing side by side. "Haku, it seems you have come across another worthy adversary."

"Yes it seems so." Haku replied without any emotion in his voice.

"It is just as I predicted." Kakashi stated. "You did rescue Zabuza. I hate lying kids."

"Let me fight him." Sasuke stated. "I hate people who lie to me."

"You are so cool, Sasuke." Ino exclaimed. 'I wish I was stronger and more like him.'

Kakashi sweat dropped. 'You never would say anything bad about Sasuke.'

"He is good." Haku stated. "Even though water clones are only one tenth as strong as the original he defeated them very easily."

"We must get him and Kakashi first." Zabuza replied. With that Haku spun around creating a whirlwind as he neared Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunami was washing the dishes as two men broke into the house. "Are you the daughter of Tazuna? If so you will come with us." The other man pushed her down and made her drop the dish and scream.

Inari ran into the room. "Mom."

The two men turned to Inari and the taller one asked, "Should we take him too?"

"We only need one hostage." The other replied. That was all the other man needed as he started to pull out his sword.

He was stopped by Tsunami who cried, "Wait. If you hurt my son I will commit suicide. If you need a hostage then you'd better no touch my son."

The man frowned but sheathed his sword. The shorter man looked at Inari and said, "You should thank your mom kid. She just saved your life." The men grabbed Tsunami and they walked out the door.

Inari was scared. He hated that his mom had just been taken but what he hated more was that he was too scared to try and stop them. Images ran through his mind about Naruto, the other ninjas, his grandfather, his mother, and his father. With new determination he ran out to get his mother back. He ran and found them on the docks. "Give back my mother." He yelled.

The taller one smirked and said, "Stupid kid. I will kill you."

Tsunami watched as he unsheathed his sword. "Don't do it remember if you hurt Inari I will…"

The shorter one cut her off as he knocked her out. "We can't have you do that. Take a rest." Inari charged at them and both men took out their swords and slashed Inari. They were taken aback when the boy turned into a log. "What is this?"

"Hey idiots." The two men looked behind them. "A boy with blond hair and an orange vest was placing Tsunami on the ground. "I'm sorry I'm late but the hero always shows up late."

Inari looked up and cried, "Naruto…how did you know to come back?"

"I saw a bunch of sword marks on trees and dead animals leading this way so I came back." Naruto explained.

"So Tazuna hired a ninja. Kill him." The smaller man said. The two men raced for Naruto who threw two shuriken at them. The men deflected them and scoffed. "Those can't hurt us."

Naruto put his hands behind his hands and said, "Baka" as two Narutos came behind the men and kicked them in the back of the head. The two men fell forward and the Narutos that kicked them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow you were awesome." Inari yelled. "You were almost like a ninja."

"Baka I am a ninja." Naruto scoffed. "Now Inari tie these two up and get some villagers to help you. I am a clone as well. The real Naruto knew these were just a side note compared to the real fight going on at the bridge and sent us. You were awesome though. You have a lot of courage. Inari remember one thing, it is okay to cry when you are happy." With that Naruto patted him on the head and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto watched the battle from his hiding spot. He would go in when it was necessary. Sasuke and Haku traded blows from one another. 'I think I can keep up with that pace now. I can even exceed it with my weights off. I also think I can break the mirrors with the water cyclone. I do need to defend the old man though. "Kage Bunshin not Jutsu, now when I appear surround the old man and use the chakra shield." The three clones nodded and went to a better hiding spot.

* * *

Sasuke and Haku used their amazing speed and blocked every of each others blows. They lashed together and Haku's needle met against Sasuke's kunai. "I am surprised that you can keep up with me." Haku stated. "I know you won't last long though. Especially with my two advantages."

"Advantages." Sasuke repeated.

"Yes first is the water around you and second is that you have one hand occupied." Haku replied. Haku raised his free hand into a seal, eliciting a gasp from Kakashi and Sasuke. He then made a fury of one handed seals before he finished and said, "Thousand water needles." The water around him floated in the air and formed water needles.

As the needles came at him Sasuke focused his chakra to his feet and leapt away at the last moment. While in the air he threw shuriken at the puzzle Haku. Haku moved out of the way to find Sasuke behind him. "You move slowly." Sasuke stated as he tried to hit Haku with his kunai. Haku countered with the needle but Sasuke flung another kunai at his face making Haku move. Sasuke took this chance and kicked Haku, making him skid and land at Zabuza's feet.

Zabuza found it too hard to believe. 'Haku lost a battle of speed. Impossible…'

Kakashi smiled and said, "Don't estimate my team. Sasuke is Konoha's number one rookie, Ino is good at genjutsu and mental jutsus, and our other member is a strong and surprising ninja. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Zabuza laughed. "Haku, why don't you take this seriously? Use it now."

Haku got up and said, "Yes Zabuza-san." Haku made a seal and said. "Bloodlimit, Ice Mirrors." The air around Sasuke got cold and mirrors of ice appeared in the air surrounding Sasuke. "There is no escape." Haku said as he entered the mirror. "I will kill you now." Needles started to rain down on Sasuke and cut his skin.

Outside the mirrors all that could be heard was a scream. Kakashi ran towards the battle but Zabuza appeared in front of him. "If you go there, I will kill the two behind you. Let's let the kids fight it out."

Kakashi was stuck. He had no way out. 'Damn it. I can't go help Sasuke because then Zabuza will attack Tazuna but if I don't help Sasuke then he could die.'

The screaming from inside the mirrors stopped. Haku was about to launch another attack when a voice called over the bridge. "Everyone assume positions." All heads turned as three Narutos ran to Tazuna and surrounded him. In unison the Narutos all said, "Chakra Shield: Triple Naruto".

'Shit.' That was all Zabuza could think. 'He made that damn shield again and used the clones.'

'Yes Naruto is here and he protected Ino and Tazuna.' Kakashi thought.

The rest of the group listened and soon another Naruto appeared in the battlefield. "So a bloodline skill…he must have gone through hell." Naruto stated. He started making seals and yelled, "Suiton: Mizu Teikiatsu no Jutsu." The group stared as a giant cyclone formed in front of him. He smirked and released the cyclone. The cyclone destroyed the mirrors that Haku had formed and sent Haku flying. "Sasuke, why haven't you activated the sharingan yet? You pompous ass."

Everyone stared at Naruto and turned their gazes to Sasuke. He had also been hit by the attack but it had not been too bad. "I guess I'll do it now." He gathered chakra in his eyes and said, "Sharingan".

Sasuke's pupils turned red and two dots appeared in each eye. "So he has the sharingan as well. He must be an Uchiha then." Zabuza said to nobody in particular.

Kakashi smiled. 'Good job Naruto. You destroyed the mirrors. But why couldn't I steal that jutsu. Do you have your eye jutsu activated as well?'

He was further puzzled as Naruto formed the demon seal and whispered, "Demon Eyes no Jutsu". His eyes turned red. Then he formed another seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Three clones appeared around him.

"I'm impressed." Haku stated. He formed his seal again and said, "Ice Mirrors".

Naruto just managed to push Sasuke out of the way as the mirror surrounded him. Naruto smirked and asked, "Why use this technique when I can destroy the mirrors?"

Haku entered the mirror and answered, "I won't allow you the time to use that technique."

Naruto laughed. "You will have too." The three clones surrounded Naruto immediately and formed the shield. "While the clones hold up the shield I can use the jutsu."

Haku smirked. "Good strategy but one big problem. You can't hit me from inside the shield. It traps you in as well."

"Not if I do this." Naruto replied. He formed the seals and the cyclone formed in front of him. He smirked and used his chakra to spin the water around his body, completely engulfing him.

'He's inside the cyclone. How is that possible?' Haku thought.

The Naruto's holding the shield released it and disappeared. "Now to finish you. Naruto released the cyclone. It spread in every direction and destroyed every mirror.

Haku went flying and struggled to get up. 'He surrounded himself with the cyclone and used chakra to keep himself from getting hurt. He turned to Naruto. "You can't use that technique again. You are almost out of chakra."

"The same goes for you. You can't form the mirrors anymore." Naruto replied. 'He's right. My chakra was all used off when I formed the cyclone around my body.

Haku smiled. "I guess this comes to an old fashioned speed taijutsu battle."

"I guess so." Naruto answered. After he said that he took off his vest to the surprise of the rest of the group. "One hundred pounds." He stated. He then took off the weights on his arms. "Another one hundred pounds." Everyone was gaping by now. Finally he took off the weights on his legs. "Another one hundred pounds for a total of three hundred pounds."

"I will not be beaten just because you took off a little weight." Haku yelled. He sent needles at Naruto to find he wasn't there anymore.

"Behind you." Naruto yelled as he charged. Naruto charged in at Haku and delivered a spinning kick saying, "Konoha Senpuu".

Kakashi smiled. 'So he is learning from Gai. He is more than I expected.

'I can't defeat him.' Haku thought. 'He is too fast and too strong. But…' Haku took out a bunch of needles and hurled them at Sasuke who was off guard.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought. He ran towards Sasuke. I can't let him hit Sasuke. Naruto ran in front of the attack and dodged the needles heading for his vital areas. "Your attack was a failure." He replied. Then he charged at Haku and delivered a Konoha Senpuu to his head, effectively knocking him out. He picked up Haku and made his way back to Ino and Sasuke and sat down, utterly exhausted. He looked up. Sasuke looked like someone who had just been told he would be executed and Ino looked disgusted.

Sasuke spoke up and asked, "Why did you save me?"

Naruto grinned and said, "I needed to protect those people important to me."

* * *

In the other battle Zabuza was astounded. 'Haku lost. Impossible…well if I defeat Kakashi then I can kill the brats.' Zabuza listened for a sound.

Kakashi spoke up and said, "My team has won and now I will as well." He took out a scroll and made his seals. He pushed the scroll to the ground and said, "Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu".

"You can't get me with an attack because you don't know where I am, Kakashi." Zabuza laughed. He stopped laughing as dogs burst from the ground. The dogs latched onto him and made him unable to move.

Kakashi walked forward and said, "I couldn't see or hear you so the dogs used their noses and found you by your scent. Now I will kill you." Kakashi lowered his hand and made Zabuza gasp as chakra generated in his hand. "This attack is called the Chidori." He thrust his hand forward and charged at Zabuza. His hand went through Zabuza's heart. Kakashi took his hand out and Zabuza's corpse fell to the ground.

Kakashi started to walk back to the group when he heard a noise behind him. He looked to see a small well dressed man with a small army of fighters behind him. The man sneered and said, "So Zabuza failed. I didn't plan on paying him anyway. I was going to kill him when I was done with him but it looks like you did that for me."

Kakashi felt the blood rush to his head. 'So Gato caused all of this and made me kill a man for no reason.' He was about to charge when Haku appeared in front of him.

"He is mine." Haku said, not even turning to look at Kakashi. Haku immediately charged at Gato and flung a needle into his heart. He continued to throw needles until every one of Gato's vital organs were punctured.

The fighters behind Gato were furious. "You just killed our employer. Let's kill him." One yelled. The other fighters all agreed and one said, "We can rob this village as compensation." They started to charge but an arrow landed in front of them. They stopped and looked to see the entire village had gathered to fight them with Inari leading it.

"Inari, you came." Naruto yelled.

"The hero always arrives last." Inari replied earning a smile from Naruto and Tazuna.

Naruto walked to the front and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" as he created one hundred clones.

Kakashi got the idea as Naruto winked at him and he said, "Kage Bunshin not Jutsu" creating twice as many clones as Naruto.

The bandits were frightened now. They faced an entire army of ninjas and an entire village. They all turned and ran for the boats. All the Naruto and Kakashi clones disappeared and the people of the villagers cheered.

Haku walked up to Zabuza's corpse and said, "Zabuza-san you were my precious person and without you I don't want to live." He took out a needle and said, "I will join you now."

Naruto grabbed the needle before Haku could kill himself. Haku looked up at him. Naruto took the needle and said, "Your life does not have to end because his does. You can find new people to protect and new reasons to live. I know what it is like to be alone. I grew up with nobody who cared for me but I kept going. Now I have a few precious people. I would feel horrible if I lost them but I would know that they would not want me to give up my life. They would want me to be the best that I could in their memory."

Haku stared up at the boy above her. "But I don't have a reason to live and almost everyone hates me for my bloodline. I have no family and no friends"

"I will be your friend." Naruto said getting a surprised reaction from Haku.

"But I just tried to kill you and your friend." Haku pleaded. "Doesn't that make you hate me?"

"No." Naruto replied. "I can understand that because Zabuza liked you despite your bloodline, you would do almost anything for him. I also don't think you wanted to kill anyone. Just come with us to Konoha. The Hokage will allow it and I think you would be a great addition to our village."

"I will come but I will not fight anymore." Haku agreed.

"I know you like making medicines from our earlier meeting. How about being a medic-nin?" Naruto asked. "You could save people from death rather than cause it."

* * *

The group looked over Zabuza's grave as they were about to head out. Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Kakashi backed off to give Haku some space. Haku knelt down and said, "Zabuza-san you were my precious person. Now I have new precious people though and I will live a good life in your memory." Haku got up and bowed once more saying, "Goodbye" and went to join the others.

Naruto watched as Haku prayed for Zabuza and asked, "Kakashi-sensei is it true that ninjas are only tools? Is that our only meaning of existence?"

"Yes it is true. Ninjas are tools. They can't seek the meaning of their existence because of that." Kakashi replied.

Naruto's face changed from sad to determined and he said, "I will change that. I will always be straightforward and never regret my choices. That is my ninja way."

Kakashi smiled. Haku joined the group and they left the grave.

* * *

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Haku, and Kakashi all gathered on the bridge. The whole town had come to see them off with Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna at the front. Tazuna spoke up and said, "Thanks to you the bridge has been finished and this nation may prosper once again. I feel bad about you going. You seem like family to me now."

"Don't worry old man." Naruto stated. "I will come back someday."

Inari looked like he was about to cry, "Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Inari it is okay for you to cry." Naruto said as tears started to form in his eyes as well.

Inari held back his tears and said, "It is okay for you to cry but I won't cry."

Naruto couldn't hold back his tears any longer and turned around quickly saying, "Goodbye". Once his face was out of sight he started crying.

"Baka." Ino muttered as she saw Naruto cry out of sight.

Then the group said the last of their goodbyes and walked across the bridge.

Tazuna watched them go and thought, 'That boy managed to change Inari, who in turn changed this entire village.' Then he turned to the group and said, "That boy built a bridge of courage and hope for this town. Speaking of bridges we haven't named this bridge yet. How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

The rest of the people laughed but agreed with the name and Tsunami said, "I think it is a fitting name."

* * *

"Let's hurry and get home." Naruto yelled. "I want to have Iruka-sensei buy me some ramen and talk to Hinata-chan about our adventures."

Ino thought about what she would do when she got back and said, "Sasuke would you go on a date with me when we get back?"

"No." Sasuke answered simply.

Ino's face fell and Naruto said, "Its okay Ino. Let's hurry though."

* * *

Back at the front of the bridge a man asked, "Tazuna can we really name it that."

"Yes." Tazuna replied. "The name fits because a bridge named that will never crumble and it will be world famous someday when he becomes the Hokage…"

* * *

AN - Hi I am going on a week long vacation and so I decided to post this before I left. I'm not very good with fight scenes but I am pretty proud of this one. I liked Haku and wanted him to live so I had Naruto knock him out and save him. I also believed Haku would think it was the end of his life too when Zabuza died so that's why he was going to kill himself. Please review kindly

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** - Well sorry but he was taken from his Zabuza. Well one alive is better than none alive, right?

**Search and Seek and Destroy** - Yes, they are starting to get suspicious and yes it's kind of hard to write some of the explanations but if it works it works.

**hopefullight** - The pace will pick up a bit but I don't want to rush things.

**Fic Slayr** - Wood probably isn't an element but it is for this story. Does forest sound any better?

**Dragon Man 180** - I knew I had forgotten something. Thanks for the reminder on translations. As you see it did work and Haku will be a valuable asset.

**Dairokkan** - I also hate when people make new techniques and don't eplain them. All my techniques will be explained to Naruto and I promise none will be instant death beams.

**Everyone Else** - Thanks for the kind reviews. I hope this update was soon enough and that everyone is pleased with the way the story is going.

**_ -Translations-_**

**Suiton: Mizu Teikiatsu no Jutsu (Water Cyclone)** **Suiton: Mizu Jitsugen no Jutsu (Water Materialization)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Training Trips and Exams**

Naruto arrived in Konoha in the evening.

'**Eat and buy some seeds.' Kyuubi said to Naruto.**

'Why?' Naruto asked.

'**Just do it kit. It's for a new jutsu.' Kyuubi offered. He knew Naruto never turned down a jutsu.**

'Okay I'll buy some seeds at Ino's shop and then eat some ramen. Any particular types of seeds you would like?' Naruto replied.

'**Something that grows vines, and make sure the seeds are small.' Kyuubi answered.**

Naruto ran until he made it to Ino's shop. He entered to find Ino working the counter. "Wow you take no rest time." Naruto exclaimed.

Ino turned and said, "Hello Naruto-kun. Why are you here?"

"I need seeds." Naruto replied. "I need something that grows vines. I have a feeling I'll be a frequent customer so can I get something with a small seed and grows vines but is relatively cheap?"

"I think we have something like that." Ino replied as she went into the back. She came back with a large sack of seeds. "They aren't too expensive and they fit your other descriptions. How many would you like?"

'**Get the whole sack. Get the entire sack. You'll need it.' Kyuubi stated.**

"I'll take the whole sack." Naruto answered. He saw Ino's mouth drop and he asked, "How much is the sack?"

"Well since you're buying the whole sack I'll give you a discount." Ino replied. Naruto paid for the seeds and said, "Thanks Ino-chan" before leaving the shop.

* * *

Naruto had gotten home shortly afterwards and cooked some ramen. He quickly gulped it down and took the seeds to his favorite training grounds by the lake. 'So Kyuubi what is this jutsu?' 

'**I thought you would figure it out by now. This is a wood jutsu. It is also one of the demonic elemental jutsus.' Kyuubi explained. 'Mokudon: Shokubutsu Soujuu no Jutsu.** **It has two uses. It can channel chakra into plants and either force them to grow or just control them. The other form is that by using the chakra inside your body you can release chakra-filled vines from your body to grab your opponent. These vines are nearly unbreakable as your chakra is running through them. Both of these forms can only be used by those with demon blood.'**

'Wow that sounds cool. What are the seals?' Naruto asked.

'**The seals are ram, hare, dragon, dog, and demon. We will try to have you manipulate the chakra in the seeds first. Put chakra into the seeds, throw them and then use the technique. The best way to use this technique is to punch your opponent and drop the seeds as they dodge. Then you surprise them and use the technique to hold them in place. They then become almost completely vulnerable to your attacks if you can hold their arms and legs.' Kyuubi stated. 'Now grab a seed and put your chakra into it.'**

Naruto picked up a seed and put chakra into it. He then dropped the seed and backed off. 'Now what?'

'**Stupid kit, now you do the seals and focus on making the vine grow from the seed. Use your chakra to make it grow.' Kyuubi growled with a hint of annoyance.**

Naruto did the seals and focused on making the vine grow from the seed. To his annoyance, the seed sprouted but then didn't grow much at all. 'It didn't work.' Naruto complained.

'**That is because you are not concentrating hard enough. Focus on making the vine grow. It will become easier over time.' Kyuubi growled.

* * *

**

After about an hour Naruto was panting but had finally gotten the seed to grow to a vine and was able to control it. 'I did it.'

'**You still are not very good at it.' Kyuubi stated. 'You will learn the other form and then practice them both until you have mastered them. Now this form will be even harder because you must form a vine with your chakra and then release it from your tenketsu points and grasp your opponent. Once you have mastered them they will be very useful techniques. Now do your seals and focus on making a vine inside your body. Once you have made the vine let it out of your body and send it out at your opponent.'**

"Slave-driving kitsune." Naruto muttered before he practiced the technique again.

* * *

The next week went smoothly. Naruto had finally mastered the technique. He could now grow and control more than one seed at once and could release multiple vines from his body. The group had just finished a particularly painful mission as Naruto's dog had dragged him into a minefield. Ino and Sasuke, who had tried to help, were pulled in as well. Kakashi had smiled and said it was good teamwork. Kakashi had disappeared shortly after to give the papers to the Hokage. Sasuke was about to walk away but Naruto said, "Sasuke wait." Sasuke stopped. "Sasuke, I've asked Hinata-chan and she said we could go on our usual camping trip next week. I was also going to invite Ino. Is that alright with you?" 

"It's fine." Sasuke replied.

"What is this camping trip and why am I invited?" Ino asked incredulously.

Naruto grinned and said, "We are inviting you on a trip that Hinata-chan, Sasuke and I go on every year. We go into the woods and stay for a week. We train and just have fun. It is our special time but this year we are inviting you as well. This trip will be more about training because I have heard that the chuunin exams are coming up soon. We will leave tomorrow at noon and be back in five days so it will be a little less than a week."

Ino looked puzzled and asked, "I will come but what are the chuunin exams?"

Naruto sighed. "They are the exams held where genin from all the different villages come to try and make the rank of chuunin. Speaking of which, I have training to get to."

Sasuke just turned and walked away. Naruto turned to go to his house as well when he noticed a square rock with two holes in it move up behind him. "Drop the disguise, Konohamaru."

A blast emitted from the rock and the smoke cleared to reveal Konohamaru, Odon, and Moegi all coughing on the ground. "It is expected that you detected us easily. That is why you are my eternal rival." Konohamaru coughed. Konohamaru looked around and saw Naruto standing next to Ino. He smirked and said, "Sorry to disturb you. Is she your…" He waved his pinkie.

Ino crushed him the moment he said it and said, "Stupid kids" before she walked away.

* * *

Kakashi stood with the other chuunin and jounin in front of the Hokage. The Hokage stood up and said, "Now as most of you have realized the chuunin exam is going to be starting soon. We will start with the nominations of rookies. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma please come forward. All genin can be nominated as they have all completed at least eight missions. We will start with you, Kakashi." 

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino to take the exam in the name of Hatake Kakashi."

When Kakashi stepped back, Kurenai stepped forward. "I nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino to take the exam in the name of Kurenai."

Kurenai stepped back and Asuma stepped forward. "I nominate Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji to take the exam in the name of Asuma."

A murmur swept through the crowd of ninjas. Most of them were talking about how all nine rookies were chosen for the exam. Some thought they could not handle it. One such person was Iruka. He stepped forward and said, "Hokage-sama, I had these students in the academy. They are skilled but they are not yet experienced enough to take the chuunin exam."

Kakashi turned around and said, "Iruka-sensei, you have no right to challenge our authority. This will be a good experience for them."

"But…" Iruka started to argue but was cut off by Kakashi.

"You must let go. They are no longer your students. They are my subordinates." Kakashi stated firmly.

* * *

Konohamaru got up as Ino walked away and said, "Good thing you aren't with her. That bitch is ugly." 

Ino heard what he said and got a crazed look on her face. She slowly turned her head to reveal her look to the rest of the group. As soon as the group saw her face, they ran. Konohamaru, knowing he was the main target, ran faster and bumped into a man as he looked back. He looked up and Kankurou said, "How dare you bump into me and hurt me you little brat." He picked him up and said, "I should kill you."

"Let him go." Naruto commanded.

"Why should I?" Kankurou sneered. His sister just sighed and muttered something that sounded like, 'Not my fault.'

"Because I'll make you." Naruto said as he charged at Kankurou. He jumped over the chakra string that Kankurou sent his way and tried to punch him. He missed and tried again. Kankurou just dodged his punches until finally he slammed his fist into Naruto.

"Wow leaf genins are weak." He taunted. His eyes went wide as the Naruto in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly vines shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kankurou's arms and legs. "What the hell."

"Mokudon: Shokubutsu Soujuu no Jutsu" a voice said from behind him. Kankurou turned his head and saw a vine wrap itself around his neck. "Weak are we. My clone was a distraction. My clone dropped chakra filled seeds, which I can control with my jutsu. That is how I was able to restrain you, and now I have your neck in one of my vines. I know you want to use your puppet but I will snap your neck the moment you launch an attack and I promise I won't die in the process. Now let him go and don't embarrass yourself further."

Kankurou hated this kid. He wanted to kill him but he had no choice but to let go. He reluctantly let Konohamaru fall to the ground. Naruto released the vines, turned to a tree, and said, "Come out. I know you are there."

Gaara appeared on the branch and said, "Kankurou you are embarrassing. Don't cause trouble. If you do I will kill you."

Kankurou visibly trembled under Gaara's glare. Gaara used his sand to get next to his siblings and said, "Who are you? You defeated Kankurou. You must be strong."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and your teammate was easy to defeat. He was very gullible. He fell for my Kage Bunshin so easily." Naruto laughed. He saw Kankurou clench his fists and Naruto said, "I am interested in your name may I talk with you alone for a minute?"

Gaara didn't reply but simply walked with him away from the group. Naruto turned to him and said, "Gaara I must talk with you soon. Please meet me in the woods. It is very important. I am not trying to attack you or anything. It is about what you are about to do."

Gaara stared before he asked, "How do you know my name?"

"You will find out if you come to meet me. I will meet you at 2:00 in the morning. I assume you can escape from Baki at that time, not that he wouldn't let you go anyway. One glare from you and he would back down. I am not that type of person. We will discuss more when you come. You do have a choice but I think you will meet me." Naruto said. The two walked back to their respective groups before Gaara and his team walked off.

* * *

Naruto walked in a little late to his training session with Gai. Gai immediately pounced on him and said, "Why were you late? Just because you have Kakashi as a sensei does not mean you should pick up his bad habits." 

"I had a run in with a few sand-nin and fought one." Naruto said defensively.

"Oh you scoped out the competition. Lee take notes." Gai commanded as Lee pulled out a pad and started to scribble down Naruto's words. "What were they like?"

"I fought one who uses puppets to attack his opponents. Another one used a giant fan to fight and she presumably uses wind attacks generated by that fan. Finally, the third uses sand on the ground and in a gourd he carries on his back to attack his opponent. I believe the puppeteer was named Kankurou and the sand user was named Gaara."

"Excellent information." Gai exclaimed. "We can now strategize for our fights against them."

Naruto sweat dropped and asked, "Gai-sensei what are we doing for training today?"

"Use your youthful energy and run 100 laps around Konoha." Gai exclaimed.

Naruto started to protest but felt it was no use and took off after Lee who had already started.

* * *

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino waited for Kakashi to arrive. Each had a large backpack and was ready to go after their meeting with Kakashi. Kakashi arrived late as usual but no one cared. They had all learned to come at least two hours late for anything with Kakashi. "Good morning." Kakashi said. "Where are you going?" 

"A training trip." Naruto replied.

"That is good because I have nominated you all in the chuunin exam." Kakashi stated. None of them reacted and he said, "You knew already didn't you."

"Yes we did." Naruto stated. "We were all ambushed on our way to the bridge and they perpetrator kept talking about the chuunin exams."

Kakashi pulled out three forms and handed one to each of them saying, "These are the application forms. Just because I nominate you does not make you obligated to take the exam. You can all think about it and decide on your own. Well I will not keep you here. Goodbye." Kakashi disappeared in a gust of leaves.

* * *

Naruto walked out of his house to see the rest of the group was already there. He laughed nervously at the looks he was getting, "Sorry I'm late. I just didn't wake up when I was supposed to." 

Everyone just shook there heads and turned to walk off. Naruto grabbed a boulder Gai had made him wear on the way up and tied it to his back. Once he finished he ran and caught up with the others. "Sorry." He said as he scratched the back of head nervously.

* * *

They made it to the campsite quickly. They set up the three tents in a triangle, Naruto and Sasuke shared, and built the fire in the middle. They each went into their tent to unpack their stuff. Naruto finished first and went into Ino's tent. He walked in and said, "I need to talk with you Ino. It is about training. You did make a promise with me in the wave country to let me teach you and this is what this week is about." 

Ino hung her head and said, "Yeah I understand. I'm the worst and so you need to make me stronger so I don't slow you down."

"No." Naruto stated flatly. "You are a very good ninja but you rely too much on other people and let little things…" he coughed something that sounded like Sasuke and continued, "…distract you. I will help you improve and teach you some jutsus this week, I think Sasuke would be impressed if you became stronger and he might like you more."

Ino's head shot straight up and she said, "Sasuke-kun would like me getting stronger. Then I will get stronger and become a chuunin to impress him."

"Good, then you will have no trouble with my hard training methods then." Naruto said with grin. "The first thing you will do is to wear weights all the time. I had something made for you. You may not like t but it will help you." Naruto ran out of the tent and came back a minute later with a purple weighted vest. "I got a weighted vest for you. I choose purple because you seem to like it. I have a blue non-weighted one for Sasuke. It will make us look like a team."

Ino was visibly glaring at him and said, "There is no way you will disrupt my outfit with our training."

Naruto sighed and turned to his last resort. "Then I guess you will have to accept Sakura getting Sasuke because she is training hard."

Ino looked stunned but said, "Fine I will do it but I will only wear it to the competition if Sasuke wears his."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the tent. He grabbed the other vest, hurried over to Sasuke's tent, and walked in. He saw Sasuke unpacking and said, "Sasuke I have a present for you." Sasuke turned and Naruto handed him the vest.

Sasuke looked down at the vest and then over at Naruto and asked, "Why did you get me a vest?"

"I thought it would make us look like a team. Ino has one as well. It even has the Uchiha symbol on the back so you don't have to abandon that." Naruto explained.

"I won't do it." Sasuke replied. He threw the vest to Naruto and continued, "It looks stupid. We don't need to look like a team."

Naruto also had a trump with Sasuke but it would take more personal sacrifice. "Would you wear it if I showed you some of my jutsus?"

Sasuke stopped cold and looked up at him. "You want me to wear this that much?"

"Well no not really." Naruto answered honestly. "I really want Ino to wear hers. I had hers weighted so she can get stronger. By getting stronger she will be a better addition to the team but she only agreed if you wore yours."

Sasuke sighed. He wanted his team to get better and the vest looked good. "Fine I'll do it and you don't have to show me the jutsus as long as you train Ino and keep her away from me while I'm training."

"Deal." Naruto grinned. He handed the vest back to Sasuke and made his last stop on the tent tour. He walked into Hinata's tent but quickly ran out when he registered what he saw. Hinata was changing from her sweaty clothes and she was almost completely nude when he walked in. 'She has such a hot body but she hides it under that baggy clothes. I guess her family rules are really strict.' After a few minutes he tried again and said, "Hinata-chan are you dressed now?"

"Yes." Hinata squeaked. 'Naruto saw me naked. This is so embarrassing.'

Naruto walked in and said, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan I did not mean to walk in on you like that. I came to discuss training for this trip with you." Hinata didn't say anything and he found this an invitation to continue, "I know a couple Hyuuga moves you can learn and I want to teach you some other jutsus. The Hyuuga clan relies too much on their hand to hand combat."

"Naruto-kun, how did you learn of these Hyuuga family moves?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned red and muttered, "Well I might have seen Neji do a couple."

Hinata giggled and said, "I'd like it if you train me, Naruto-kun."

"Great." Naruto grinned and as he walked out he said, "You are a pretty girl, Hinata-chan. You hide a lot of it under those baggy clothes though." He laughed and exited the tent.

* * *

That night the four of them sat by the campfire. They had eaten dinner, which to Naruto's delight was ramen. They were now just talking. They were trying to find something to do though. "I know let's play truth or dare." Ino suggested. 

"That game is stupid." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

Ino laughed and said, "I understand that you are afraid of being made to do something you don't want to. We don't have to play."

That struck a nerve in both boys and they said, "Fine we're in."

"I'll play too." Hinata replied.

"Cool I'll go first." Ino stated. She turned to Naruto and said, "Truth or dare".

"Dare." Naruto replied. "I'm not afraid."

Ino grinned mischievously and said, "Then I dare you to kiss Hinata."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed but Naruto moved over to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss felt warm and little sparks ran through his body. He slowly broke the kiss and moved back to his spot. He looked around to see whom to ask next. Hinata was still blushing and looking at the ground. Ino looked satisfied but he didn't want to ask her. Sasuke was indifferent and Naruto turned to him and said, "Truth or dare".

"Dare." Sasuke stated simply. 'How bad a dare could Naruto come up with?'

Naruto's eyes glinted and he said, "I want you to kiss Ino."

Sasuke froze. That was not expected. 'Damn it. I'll get you Naruto.'

Ino on the other hand was overjoyed. 'I'll get to kiss Sasuke.' She quickly moved next to him and roughly pressed her lips into his. Sasuke gagged and pulled her off but Ino was beaming.

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto. Suddenly he got an idea and said, "Naruto truth or dare?"

Naruto hated that look and said, "Truth".

'Perfect.' Sasuke thought. "Okay Naruto. Explain your kiss with Hinata-chan and tell us if you liked it."

Naruto blushed and said, "Well I definitely liked it. It was warm and it was kind of like sparks shot through me."

Sasuke smirked. 'He is so embarrassed. That will teach him to do that to me.'

Naruto looked over and saw that Hinata was blushing madly and was staring down at the ground. No one had asked her yet. He had the perfect question though. "Hinata-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hinata squeaked.

"Okay then who do you like as more than a friend Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed even deeper and looked at the ground. "Well I…I…I like…I like you Naruto-kun."

When she finished she looked up tentatively and saw Naruto beaming at her. She took her chance and said, "Naruto-kun truth or dare".

"Truth" Naruto replied.

"Who do you like, Naruto-kun?" She asked blushing even deeper.

Naruto grinned and said, "I like you Hinata-chan. You are probably the most precious person to me. You were my first friend and I've grown to realize that I like you as more than just a friend." Naruto looked and saw Ino and Sasuke were watching their conversation. Ino was just watching a sort of gleam in her eyes but Sasuke was glaring at Naruto somewhat coldly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Ino yawned. "It's late anyway. We should go to bed."

She headed off to her tent and said a final good night. Sasuke followed shortly, mumbling something about needing rest for training. Hinata sat there on her log. Finally she got up the courage and asked, "Did you mean what you said Naruto-kun."

Naruto sat next to her. "Of course I did Hinata-chan. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I like you a lot."

Hinata blushed. "I meant what I said too. I've always admired you but recently I have realized that it was more than that."

Naruto leaned over and softly kissed Hinata. Her body froze for a minute but she responded and kissed back. Slowly they pulled apart. Naruto smiled, not in his usual grin but a true smile. Hinata blushed even more but she smiled too and headed for her tent. "Goodnight." Naruto said just as she entered her tent. He entered his tent and lay down. He glanced at Sasuke and noticed that Sasuke was breathing hard. 'Why is he breathing hard, he's supposed to be sleeping. Unless he watched what happened. Then again, why would Sasuke do that? He wouldn't do it without a reason.'

'**He's jealous kit.' Kyuubi replied. 'It all fits. He glared at you after you and Hinata told each other that you like each other and then he is breathing extra hard after you two kiss. He saw and he obviously liked her. I still don't understand your human ways though. In the demon world when a male finds a good mate he marks her and all others know to stay away.'**

'It isn't like that here.' Naruto replied grimly. 'Love does weird things to people. I hope that Sasuke gives up on her quickly though. I feel kind of bad about it but I love Hinata-chan and there is nothing that can stop that.'

* * *

Naruto got back up at two o'clock and found Gaara already waiting outside the tents. "Hello Gaara. I'm glad you came but let's go somewhere more private. The two leapt away and found a secluded clearing to talk. "Gaara I know this will be hard to believe but I have already met you. I even fought and beat you." 

Gaara was stunned, "That is not possible. I have never been beaten. Don't you think would remember if I was beaten."

"This is my second life. I am like you. You have the Shukaku and I have the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi. I died fighting the bastard that your village is conspiring with, Orochimaru." Naruto replied. "I fused with the Kyuubi to save my life and ended up as my six year old self. In my last life, we fought. I won but it was a tough battle. Gaara I am warning you. If you attack Konoha, I will defeat you like last time. You could be a good ally. I could help you become stronger. So what do you think?"

"How can you make me stronger?" Gaara asked.

"The Kyuubi told me there is a technique I can use to fuse you with the Shukaku. I could teach you the techniques the Kyuubi is teaching me." Naruto answered. "Think about it Gaara. You and I did become friends in my last life after our fight. I hope we can do that again."

With that said Naruto walked back towards the campsite, leaving Gaara in thought.

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Ino had gotten down a couple jutsus that Naruto taught her. She was also getting faster and stronger thanks to the weights and Naruto's training. Naruto had spent a lot of time doing 'special training with her and no one except them knew what it was.' Sasuke had gone off by himself and no one knew what he did for training. Hinata had improved a lot in the eyes of Naruto. She had gotten down the Kaiten and a couple other jutsus. She couldn't completely see the tenketsu points but she was getting there. She and Naruto had asked Ino and Sasuke to keep their relationship a secret and both had agreed, though Ino grudgingly. Once they reached Konoha, the group split up and headed in their different directions. Naruto went to the training grounds and practiced for the chuunin exams. 'Tomorrow I will show everyone what I am made of and I won't let that snake freak give Sasuke the curse seal.'

* * *

AN - Hi! Its been a while since I last posted a chapter. I'm sorry for lateness but school has been hectic. I'll try and post more frequently and I hope everyone likes this chapter.I wanted to plant some doubt in Gaara's mind. it would be unrealistic for him to agree now so I want to set the stage for a later part of the story wink! I want people to realize that this is an eventual Naruto/Hinata , Sasuke/Ino fic with some Sasuke/Hinata later on. Please Read and Review and thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 10. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yeah I pretty much own nothing. It's actually kind of pathetic. Oh well I DON'T own Naruto and only my crappy revisions!**

**Chapter 12 – Showdown Lee vs. Sasuke**

Naruto woke very energized. It was the day of the chuunin exams. "I'm gonna kick everyone's asses." Naruto got a shower and dressed in his usual attire. Naruto ate breakfast and looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock. He had agreed to meet Ino and Sasuke at two o'clock so he didn't know what to do. 'I guess I can train.' He locked the door to his apartment and ran to the training grounds. When he got there, he spotted Hinata punching a tree. 'She is so beautiful.' Naruto thought. He came up behind her and covered his eyes. He then said, "Guess who".

She giggled and said, "Naruto-kun".

He twirled her around and said, "Right answer. So how are you today?"

Hinata blushed at his concern and said, "I'm just nervous. I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can." Naruto urged. He gave her a gentle kiss and then said, "I'll be there for you. To cheer you on and help you when I can."

Hinata smiled. 'He always has that effect on me. I always gain confidence when I'm around him.' Hinata pressed her lips against his and said, "That is for helping me with my confidence. Thanks Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto ran at top speed towards the place of the first test. He was late. He and Hinata had lost track of time while they were training. Finally, he skidded to a halt in front of the building and saw Sasuke and Ino waiting for him. He walked up to them and said, "Sorry I'm late but I was training and…"

Ino glared and said, "Save it Naruto. Let's just go in."

Naruto sighed at his luck and the three walked in the building. When they go to the door, they noticed large amounts of kids were huddled around the door. Sasuke walked up and saw a kid blocking the door hit a girl back as she tried to enter. The man said, "None of you have what it takes to become a chuunin. What is wrong with taking out the losers now?"

Sasuke walked up and said, "Release the boundary. I need to get to the third floor to take the exam. I wasn't the first to discover it though. One of my teammates is even better with illusionary boundaries than I am. Right Ino?"

Ino looked up, "Of course. This is the second floor. We need to go to the third floor to take the exam."

"So you saw through it. You still aren't fit to be a chuunin." The man yelled as he charged Sasuke. He was blocked however as Lee appeared in front of them and stopped the attack.

Lee backed off and Neji and Tenten came up to him. Neji said, "Lee you suggested we keep a low profile for the test. Besides, he could have handled it."

"I know." Lee answered. "I just wanted to make sure they understood how good I was."

Sasuke was stunned, 'He stopped it with his hand. What powerful chakra.'

Neji turned to Sasuke and asked, "What is your name? Are you a rookie?"

Sasuke smirked. "It is polite to give ones name first. Besides, I don't have to answer you."

Sasuke just turned and Naruto and Ino followed him down the hall.

Neji let out a "hmmph" but walked down the hall towards the stairs to the third floor. Tenten followed him but they both followed him when they noticed Lee didn't follow. Tenten walked up to him and asked, "What is wrong Lee?"

"Nothing I have to check on something though. I'll catch up." Neji gave a shrug and he and Tenten walked off while Lee went the opposite direction.

* * *

As team seven neared the doors to the exam room a voice called down from above them and said, "Hey you with the mean eyes wait."

The group turned around and they saw Lee above them. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Lee jumped down and said, "I would like to test my abilities on the second best rookie. I challenge you to a fight Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino glared at him and yelled, "Sasuke-kun is the number one rookie. He is the best."

Lee just laughed and said, "He isn't even the best on your team. Hello Naruto-kun."

The other two just stared as Naruto grinned at Lee and said, "Hello Lee-kun how was training while I was away. Did Gai-sensei put you through more rigorous training? I hope I didn't miss much."

Ino was puzzled and asked, "How do you two know each other and why is Naruto better than Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto-kun and I are both students of the wonderful Gai-sensei. He is technically on your team but he has been coming to Gai-sensei for taijutsu training from a more reliable teacher." Lee explained. "As to how he is better, have you ever seen him fight full out?" Lee turned back to Sasuke and said, "Do you accept my offer Uchiha Sasuke? I am the strongest genin in Konoha and I wish to test my techniques on the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke took a fighting stance and said, "I am ready. I will win."

Ino looked at the clock and exclaimed, "We don't have much time left. We need to go now."

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "It will take less than five minutes for Lee-kun to beat Sasuke. This will be boring." With that, he sat down against the wall to watch the fight. 'I need to study more of Lee-kun's moves to improve my own taijutsu.'

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. 'He has been going to other senseis for help. Who is this Lee then and why does Naruto believe I will lose so easily.' He looked back to Lee and charged. He threw a punch at Lee and he disappeared.

Sasuke looked behind him and saw Lee coming in. "Konoha Senpuu" Lee yelled as he delivered a spinning kick to Sasuke. Sasuke flew to the other side of the room but got up fairly quickly. Lee was surprised and muttered, "He can still stand. He is good."

"What is going on?" Ino asked Naruto. "He blocked that didn't he?"

"No." Naruto stated flatly. "It is almost impossible to block Lee's attacks. In fact I am probably the only genin fast enough to do so. Even if you see what he is doing you can't keep up."

Sasuke listened to what Naruto said. 'Damn I guess I'll have to use it to have a chance.' He gathered chakra into his eyes and said, "Sharingan".

Naruto scoffed. "Useless. In Lee's case the sharingan is a waste of chakra."

Ino looked down. "No it isn't. The sharingan can see through ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu."

Naruto looked up. "Yes but it won't work because of speed now watch."

Ino looked back and saw Sasuke charged at Lee. 'Naruto can't be right. The sharingan…' She was brought out of her thoughts as Lee kicked Sasuke up into the air. Lee charged and kicked Sasuke in the head. He followed with a punch to his stomach which made Sasuke cringe.

"How can I not see through it unless…" Sasuke started.

"Yes you have finally figured it out. I am a taijutsu specialist. Your sharingan allows you to see through an opponents moves but it is useless if you can't catch up with my speed." Lee explained. Then he continued, "There are two types of ninjas. There are those who are born geniuses and there are those who work to become great. You Uchiha Sasuke were a genius at birth but Naruto-kun and I are geniuses of hard work. Now we will see which is stronger."

Sasuke charged at Lee. When he got there, he tried to throw a punch but was kicked up into the air. Once Sasuke was in the air, Lee used his speed to get up to him. He went behind him and the bindings on his hands cam un-done. They headed for Sasuke but a pinwheel pierced them and drove them into the wall. Lee looked down and saw a turtle that said, "Lee, stop and get down here."

Lee pulled back his bindings and landed on the ground in front of the turtle. "Ninkame-sama, I am sorry."

"Lee you know that move is forbidden." Ninkame shouted. He looked at Naruto and said, "You also know that move is forbidden. You should have tried to stop him."

Naruto walked over and said, "Turtle it is not my business if Lee-kun goes and shows every person his techniques. Besides, it helps my team now that Sasuke has copied some of Lee-kun's moves."

Ninkame was fuming. He let it loose and yelled, "You can call me Ninkame-sama, Ninkame-san, or even turtle-sama but not just turtle." Then he turned back to Lee and said, "I will leave your punishment to Gai."

In a puff of smoke Gai appeared on top of Ninkame in a special pose. "Hello Lee-kun. Hello Naruto-kun."

Ino and Sasuke's both eyes both went wide and Ino whispered, "They look so much alike, same bowl cut, same thick eyebrows, same long eyelashes, and same green jumpsuit."

Gai looked directly at Lee and said, "You have broken our rules and used a forbidden move. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei. I won't do it again. I will…" Lee pleaded. He was broken off however as Gai hit him in the head with a punch.

Ino's and Sasuke's eyes got even wider. They both were thinking, 'He hit his own student?'

A tearful Lee got up, ran over to a just as tearful Gai, and said, "Gai-sensei…"

Gai looked down at Lee and said, "Lee…" With that, they hugged which made Ino and Sasuke stare once again.

Naruto just said, "This again."

Gai finished hugging Lee and said, "Lee, after the chuunin exams you will run five hundred laps around Konoha as punishment."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee replied in a salute.

Naruto walked over to them and said, "Hello Gai-sensei." He gestured to his team and said, "This is my team. The girl is Yamanaka Ino and the boy is Uchiha Sasuke."

"So the Uchiha kid is on your team." Gai stated.

"Yes Gai-sensei. Lee-kun defeated him but you saw that. He went a little overboard with the forbidden move but he would have won without using it. Sasuke couldn't keep up with the speed but managed to get up after a few Senpuus."

Gai looked surprised and then turned to the rest of Naruto's team. He got into his nice guy pose, which was quickly copied by Lee, and said, "Hello I am Gai. You are Kakashi's team, correct?"

"Yes but how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"I know him because we are eternal rivals." He then disappeared and appeared behind them and said, "I have fifty wins and he has forty nine. So in other words I am better than Kakashi."

Naruto scoffed and said, "You forgot to mention those weren't real battles and most of your wins were in rock-paper-scissors."

Gai glared at Naruto and said, "For your burning retort you will run five hundred laps with Lee once the chuunin exams are over."

Naruto started to protest but was cut off as Ino said, "Stop arguing. We have to go now if we want to make it for the chuunin exams."

Naruto turned back and walked over to his group. They started to walk off but Lee said, "Sasuke-kun I want you to know I lied before."

Sasuke turned around and asked, "What did you lie about?"

"I said I was the strongest genin. That is not true. There are two better than I am. One is on my team and the other is standing right next to you. Naruto-kun is indeed better than I am."

Naruto grinned and said, "I think you could take Neji. He is tough but you might be fast enough to out speed his Byakugan."

Lee smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun. I hope to see whether it is true or not."

With that Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino walked down the hall towards the door. As they walked, Sasuke had one thought running through his head, 'Naruto is stronger than him. How is that possible? I lost to him. This other fighter he mentioned, he said his name was Neji and he mentioned the Byakugan so he is Hyuuga Neji.'

Once they neared the door, they saw Kakashi guarding the door. They stopped and Kakashi said, "Hello I'm glad all three of you came. Otherwise, you wouldn't be allowed in. The chuunin exam must be taken in threes. If one of you didn't come then I would have to prevent the others from entering."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino all smiled and Naruto said, "I would come no matter what."

Kakashi smiled, as in his mask moved so you figured he was smiling. Then he said, "Naruto…Sasuke…Ino…I am proud of all of you. Now go and do your best." He opened the door and the three genin walked into the room of the first test.

Once they entered, Ino gasped while Sasuke and Naruto just smirked. The whole room was filled with examinants. 'There are so many examinants. How can we beat all these scary…?' Ino thought. She was interrupted, however, as Haruno Sakura immediately latched onto Sasuke's arm.

Sakura was dressed in her usual red outfit and had her pink hair hung loosely behind her. She grabbed Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-kun what took you so long. I was getting worried."

Ino glared at her and yelled, "Let go of Sasuke big forehead girl." Sasuke immediately looked up and realized that she had not called him Sasuke-kun. "Maybe he doesn't want girls to hang on him like that. Besides, he probably just thinks of you as a stupid fan girl."

Sasuke and Sakura were both amazed, 'What happened to her.'

Sasuke was astounded. The girl he thought was the absolute worst fan girl was now telling off another of his fan girls and telling them not to hang onto him. In addition, to top that she said his name without the -kun. Naruto just smirked and thought, 'Perfect Ino. Just like, I told you. Impress him by caring about his feelings and then prove your strength later.'

The confrontation was broken by Shikamaru as he said, "So your team is here as well. This is so troublesome." He was dressed normally as was Chouji who was standing next to him with a bag of chips in his hand. He ate the chips, managing words out occasionally.

"So all nine of us are here." Kiba said from behind them. He was dressed in his normal gray jacket and had Akamaru on his head.

Hinata stepped from behind him and said, "Hello everyone. Hello Naruto-kun. Hello Sasuke-kun." Shino stood on the other side of Kiba but did not say anything. He was mysterious as ever and had on the same sunglasses and jacket as before. The only big difference from his first life was Sakura and Ino having switched teams.

"So you are here as well, what a bother." Shikamaru stated.

"So all of this year's nine rookies are taking the exam." Kiba said happily. "How long do you think you can last, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just scoffed and Naruto smirked. Then Sasuke said, "Longer than you, obviously." Kiba glowed in anger but Sasuke continued, "Anyone on my team could beat you Kiba."

Kiba growled and said, "Yeah right. There is no way Naruto could beat me."

Contrary to many people's beliefs of what Naruto would do he just laughed. After he calmed down he said, "Kiba you are stupid. Why did you pick the strongest member of our team to say you could beat? Why not pick the weakest."

Kiba smirked and said, "You are the strongest on your team…yeah right."

Naruto just smirked and said, "You wait and see Kiba."

The group was broken from their conversations as the genin Naruto recognized as Kabuto walked over to the group. He said, "Hey you are the rookies right. I'll offer you some advice. Shut up. You don't want to draw attention to yourselves or people will decide to go after you."

"What is your name?" Sakura asked. "You seem full of yourself."

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto and look around you." Kabuto stated simply. The group did and they saw that all eyes were on them. "You remind me of how I was when I first took the exam."

"So is this you second time, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked politely.

"No it is my seventh." Kabuto stated. All the rookies stared at him and he said, "This is my fourth year taking them exam. It is held twice a year."

Sakura brightened and said, "Then you must be familiar with the contents of the exam."

"Yes." Kabuto replied.

"But you weren't good enough to become a chuunin." Shikamaru added.

Kabuto scratched his head and said, "Well that is true."

"Is the exam really that difficult? How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Since it is your first time I will help you." Kabuto stated. He pulled out a deck of cards and said, "These ninja cards hold precious information about the chuunin exams. They can only be activated with my chakra however. He took out one and placed it on the ground. He then stuck one finger on top of it and the card swirled around before it became visible in a small puff of smoke. It was a map with all the ninja countries on it and how many contestants came from each village. "This card tells me how many ninjas come from each country. It also has all the major villages. There is Konoha, the sand, the mist, the cloud, the grass, rock, and the newly established, but very lacking, sound village."

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "Do you have personal information about the contestants in there?"

Kabuto nodded and said, "It is not very extensive but I have information on every genin taking the exam. Anyone in particular you are interested in?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji".

"You know their names? That will make things easier." Kabuto replied. He took out two cards and said, "Here they are."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "Let me see."

Kabuto placed one card on the ground and said, "Rock Lee first." The card spun and a small picture of Lee with a bunch of stats appeared on the card. "Rock Lee, he is a year older than you. His instructor is Gai. One of his teammates is Hyuuga Neji. His taijutsu skills are amazing but he has no other special abilities." He placed another blank card on top of Lee's and put a finger on it. It spun around and revealed a small picture of Neji. Only Naruto noticed Hinata's tiny yelp and Kabuto said, "Hyuuga Neji. His team info is the same as Lee's and his stats are very similar. He is amazing at taijutsu as well but his is a different kind. He uses the Hyuuga gentle fist style. That means he has amazing chakra control and channeling ability." He took out another card and sent chakra into it. It brought back the map of the villages. "Each village sends their best genin to compete in the chuunin exam, meaning all the ninjas are like Lee and Neji."

They all gasped and Hinata said quietly, "Then we are the worst. I seem to be losing my confidence."

Naruto turned to her and said, "Hinata-chan, you can do it. Believe in yourself."

Kabuto scoffed and said, "Since all the genin are like Lee and Neji, the exam will be very difficult for you. Everyone will go after you, knowing you are the rookies."

Naruto clenched his fists and started shaking. Ino noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was about to comfort him but his head shot up and he yelled to the crowd, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will kick all of your asses. Got it?"

* * *

Outside the room, Kakashi laughed lightly at the outburst. "Same old Naruto…you have a lot of determination. This will be interesting." In a puff of smoke Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Inside Ino quickly ran and covered Naruto's mouth. Then Sakura came over and yelled, "Ino why did he scream that. Now we have just made enemies of everyone in the room."

"Why are you asking me?" Ino retorted angrily.

Sakura glared and yelled, "Who else should I ask?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "Now I feel much better."

Kabuto and Sasuke just smirked. In the crowd, Lee whispered to his team, "Naruto-kun sure is energetic today."

Neji just narrowed his eyes at Naruto and thought, 'I will get you in the tournament.'

Kankurou had nearly fallen over and was muttering, "How could I lose to that baka."

Gaara's composure remained stoic but inside he was smiling slightly at Naruto's antics.

The sound ninjas just narrowed their eyes at Kabuto. "He insulted our village. Let's get him." Abumi stated angrily.

"I'll play with them." Kin added as she reached into her weapons pouch.

"You're right. He looked down on our village. Let's put sound ninja village in his cards. GO!" Dosu ordered as they all sped off.

Naruto watched as the sound-nins attacked. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. Abumi jumped in the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged and Dosu took the chance to try to attack. Naruto threw his kunai, which hit the core of Dosu's sound magnifier. He looked up in surprise and Kabuto dodged the attack. Dosu looked at Kabuto and said, "You are lucky that boy figured out the danger and saved you. If he had not pierced the core of my sound magnifier you would be on the ground writhing in pain right now."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "How would that have happened? He would have dodged the attack."

Naruto turned to him and said, "The magnifier on his arm. He attacks with sound waves so he can hurt his opponent without touching him. In other words even if you dodge the punch you can't dodge the sound waves. It was easily broken by the chakra enforced kunai though."

All the rookies stared in amazement at Naruto. 'Was Naruto always this smart?'

Everyone looked up as smoke filled the front of the room. When the smoke cleared, Morino Ibiki stood in front of a group of chuunins. He turned to look at the sound-nins and said, "My name is Morino Ibiki and I am the examiner of the first test." He pointed to the sound-nins and yelled, "You from the sound village, there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even with permission, you are not allowed to kill your opponent. Anyone who disobeys will be disqualified."

Dosu looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. We got very excited. It won't happen again."

Ibiki smirked and said, "Good then let's start the first part of the chuunin exams."

* * *

**A****N -** _I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I like Naruto's little commentary during Lee's fight and I think the image of Kankurou almost falling down when Naruto did his little outburst is hilarious. Finally we are starting the chuunin exams. Things will be different since Naruto knows everythign that is supposed to happen. Chapter length is getting there and sorry about the frequency of my new chapters but school is bearing down on me and its tough. Thanks to all the people who reviewed gives everyone a cookie. Have fun and please review for this chappy! _

PS: It's weird that Kyuubi doesn't talk at all this chapter but Naruto isn't really doing much this chapter. Also to clear things up, the romance will eventually make sense. It is one sided Sasuke/Hinata (Sasuke's) but it will make sense later. This is still a Naruto x Hinata fic but I've got a new one in the works and I can't decide between Naruto x Ino and Naruto x Hinata.


End file.
